The Guardian
by WildImagination92
Summary: After loosing everyone at the age of five, Bonnie is left with longtime family friend and original vampire Elijah Mikaelson. Their relationship blossoms into something more. He protects her and she protects him at any cost. (This story begins at season 2 of the vampire diaries)
1. The Beginning

******At such a young age- **___When she was just a little girl, Bonnie lost it all, her mother, her grandmother. Her father had gotten laid off, he didn't know for how long and he needed money fast. His bills were backed up and his mortgage was due. His daughter was growing interested in things he couldn't afford; he couldn't take care of her so instead of the state taking her from him and placing her someone who would harm her, he called in a favor._

___The next morning after school let out the kindergarteners, Bonnie waited for her to pick her up. She drew him a picture that she was proud of. Caroline and Elena waited with her. Waiting a really long time, Elena and Caroline's parents had come to get ____them, even offered to take Bonnie home with them but she refused to leave until her daddy showed up. Unfortunately, ____Matthew still hadn't come to pick up his daughter, Bonnie began to worry. Where was her dad? She never had to wait this long. Then a long black limousine pulled up, a tall man with brown hair, brown eyes and dressed in a suit stepped out._

"___UNCA LIJAH!" Bonnie called and ran over to her godfather. ____Elijah____ smiled, picking the young girl up in his arms._

"___Hello little Bonnie, I have something to tell you and this isn't easy to say." The male started. Bonnie looked at him very doe-eyed and innocent. How was he supposed to tell her about the unfortunate events that befallen her at such a young age. "You're father took his own life. As a result, I have custody over you. ____You'll come and stay with me, I'll keep you safe. I promise.____"He explained. Bonnie____'s eyes filled with tears, her father had taken himself away from her. She nodded her head lightly and laid her head on his shoulder, her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck._

___After that day Bonnie was looked after by Elijah._

******15 years later-** Elena was a doppelganger; her blood would be used to break a thousand year old curse, her life hanging in the balance; everyone looking at the young powerful witch to save her life. That very witch hadn't seen her love for almost two weeks. He never just disappeared for this long without saying something to her. She didn't want to worry too much, Elijah wouldn't want her to and since she had come up with a plan to help the doppelganger, like she promised to. Bonnie had blossomed over the years. The gymnastic she'd done had sculpted her body perfectly. Her hair fell down her back. On her shoulder blade lied a tattoo of large butterfly, the opposite shoulder blade, another tattoo of a butterfly connecting with a flower vine. On her ribcage, she had a rose vine with "Cry No More." in Chinese letters swirling around the vine. Words Elijah told her when she was sixteen and remembering her father. After Bonnie's eighteenth birthday, Elijah confessed that he'd fallen in love with Bonnie. Her selfless spirit and her beautiful smile was enough to make him want to protect her every day of his existence. When she said that she would take out Klaus by herself during the doppelganger ritual just to save Elena, he couldn't allow that. Elijah had been daggered while giving Elena his word to protect her and her gang of backstabbing friends, which Bonnie knew nothing about until she did a spell to find him. While in the Salvatore Boarding house cellar, he'd overheard Damon and Elena talking. Damon would gladly give up Bonnie just to save Elena. Elijah would sacrifice Elena to save Bonnie. And that's exactly what he would do.

While performing the spell, Bonnie felt Elijah and was instantly next him. His clothes were tattered, all she had to do was remove the dagger and he would like almost decent again. She closed the cellar door and touched his face gently. "I'm here, Elijah." She assured him and swiftly removed the dagger from his chest. He gasped for air, and then Bonnie disappeared with the dagger in hand. She was back in Elijah's living room with her spell book in front her. There was a knock on the door, Bonnie looked up and hoped it was Elijah. She rose from her seat and ran to the door and opened it, a smile on her face as she ran into Elijah's arms. She looked over this shoulder and saw another male; she slightly pulled away from Elijah staring at the male.

"It's alright my love. This is my younger brother, Niklaus." Elijah comforted her. Bonnie looked up at Elijah, settling down back into her guardian's arms.

"It's nice to meet you Niklaus. Please come in." She invited, pulling Elijah inside.

"I thought this was your house Elijah?" Klaus noticed. He watched Bonnie move around his brother's mansion before adverting his attentions to him.

"It is, but I want Bonnie to be safe and sound. She's able to invite anyone she wants inside." Elijah explained to his brother while fixing them a glass of blood. "I've been watching over her for a long time–"

"Have you slept with her?" Klaus asked taking the glass from his brother. Elijah laughed and finished off his blood in one gulp.

"Why would I not sleep with my girlfriend?" He asked, nudging his and smiled. "Now what is it that you want?"

"Esther's spell," Klaus started.

"I remember it and our mother well." Elijah pointed out with his eyebrow cocked.

"Right, our ___mother_," Klaus spat and rolled his eyes before continuing, "Anyway, someone helped figure out something about the spell. I can't kill the doppelganger like we thought. I drink her blood and my hybrids; to complete the transition. Exciting isn't it." Klaus taunted, sitting down on the empty couch.

"Quite. Is there something else you want, Niklaus?" Elijah questioned.

"Your witch," He answered.

"Her name is Bonnie." Elijah corrected, "And no. You cannot use Bonnie."

"It won't kill her." Klaus assured. Elijah scoffed.

"That is not the point. She's is mine to see fit to do with and being partnered with you is not going to benefit Bonnie or myself. Request denied." He argued.

"If I want, I can just take her." Klaus stood up, glaring at his brother. Again Elijah scoffed.

"Niklaus, our mother is on the other side with Bonnie's ancestors. Do you think they can't communicate with her?" Listening to his brother speak, scared him. What would Esther do to keep him from breaking the curse, after a while Bonnie returned from the bedroom she shared with Elijah.

"Is something wrong Elijah?" Bonnie asked.

"No sweetheart. My brother was just leaving." Elijah announced, staring into Klaus's soul. If he could set him on fire, Klaus would be burning until there was nothing left of him except his ashes. Klaus smiled at his brother and heading toward the door, he opened it and turned to look at Bonnie, who was in Elijah's arms.

"It was a pleasure meeting you love, I do hope with my brother's permission; I see you again." He smirked and walked out of the house. Elijah rubbed Bonnie's back and kissed her head.

"I'm going to shower then I'm going to bed." Elijah said.

"I'll be with you soon. I want to finish cleaning up." Bonnie smiled up at him and kissed him softly.

******Unexpected company**

___Elena is now seeking Elijah's help_

___Bonnie becomes complete protective of Elijah_

Bonnie was in their bedroom, showering while Elijah cleaned up the living room. He had to keep a neat house, it matched his personality perfect. It's also how Elijah taught Bonnie to be. She wore nothing except expensive clothes, heels and jewelry. When they needed to go on a business trip together, she wore a suit and pumps. Which is what she was preparing for, another business trip because of Elijah's morals, he still wanted to save Elena; Bonnie on the other hand wanted to let her die for her betrayal. They argued about it when Klaus left. Elijah walked into their bedroom and began to undress, slipping into his long black silk pajama pants. Bonnie stepped out of the showers and wrapped her robe around her body. She dropped her dirty laundry in the hamper and walked out bathroom. She didn't say anything to Elijah who was only shirtless as he pulled his pajama pants up.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment all night, Bonnie?" He questioned, leaving his matching pajama shirt for her. Bonnie looked back at him as she pulled on her panties, bra and pajama shorts.

"She betrayed you! They betrayed you and you still want to help." Bonnie said, trying to keep her composure but he heard the small crack in her voice, "What if they do it again, Elijah?!" She pulled on her tank top and sat on their bed, her back facing him. Elijah looked down and sighed. He moved to her and pulled her into his arms.

"If they betray me again, then I want you to destroy them and everything they hold dear until you find me." Elijah told her. Bonnie smiled softly and kissed him passionately. Then there was knock at the door, Elijah could hear the voices on the other side.

"It's them, isn't it?" Bonnie questioned. Elijah nodded. He took her hand and walked down stairs to do the door. Bonnie walked into the living room and moisturized her skin while Elijah opened the door.

"Bonnie, we have visitors. Damon, Elena and Stefan," Elijah mused. Damon Elena and Stefan gave a terrified looked to the undaggered Original. Bonnie stood up and watched over to the door.

"Are you going to invite us in, witch?" Damon said but instantly dropped in pain. Then Stefan dropped. The pain instantly stopped when Elijah placed his hand around her waist.

"You daggered the man I love Elena. What should we do about revenge?" Bonnie questioned, staring into Elena's soul and fear. "Which one dies first?" Bonnie asked, arching her eyebrow and devilish smirk formed on her lips. Bonnie was fully prepared to kill all three of them but she wanted to make Elena suffer first.


	2. The Ritual

The Ritual

_Elena needs help_

_She'll willing to make a mends with both Bonnie and Elijah_

_But is Bonnie willing to cooperate?_

Bonnie had allowed Damon and Stefan to enter her and Elijah's home, but stakes had be driven threw their stomachs. Elena had to watch as Elijah drove hot vervain soaked knives threw their hands.

"You're my best friend, Bonnie. Please help me." Elena pleaded.

"Did you ever plan on telling me you had Elijah daggered?" Bonnie asked.

"I thought he was going to betray me!" Elena answered.

"And yet you are the one who did the betraying. Elijah has known about the curse for a thousand years and even thought of a way to save you. But you, you had to go and listen to your Petrova twat bodyguards and not trust what he was saying and now you've come asking for help. Asking for forgiveness, well I'm sorry but it doesn't work like that." Bonnie walked into the kitchen and poured herself a Bellini, an alcoholic drink she made herself while looking through her grimore.

"You will have to forgive Bonnie; she's been upset and excited since I've gotten home. Surely you can understand why." Elijah reasoned as he took a seat on the couch across from Elena, who just nodded her head.

"I do and I can't blame her." Elena spoke softly.

"Darling, are you okay enough to join us?" Elijah called to Bonnie. The small witch came out with a tray of drinks and handed one to Elijah and Elena. She sat down with Elijah, her legs crossed and her drink in hand. She looked through her grimore, "trying" her best to care about what was being said. With her mind, she pulled the stakes and knives from Stefan and Damon's bodies. They would be recuperating for a while.

"Mm, Bonnie what is this? It's amazing." Elena complemented. Bonnie looked up from her grimore and arched her eyebrow.

"Mimosa's, Sparkling wine and orange juice and thank you." Bonnie thanked blandly. "Klaus doesn't need to drink your blood until your death."

Elena stopped drinking and up her glass down. "How do you know this?" She questioned. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"The tooth fairy came and told me. How do you think?" Bonnie sassed. Elijah wrapped his arm around Bonnie to calm her. She hated when he did that. She wanted to be angry. "Klaus came over and told us. He and his hybrids need to drink your blood to complete the transition."

Damon rose to his feet and grunted, "So she'll be a hybrid blood bag for the rest of her life?" He sassed.

"Well she's already a Salvatore penis holder why not add blood bag to the resume?" Bonnie sassed back and rolled her eyes; she stood up and pushed passed Damon, walking to the door. "Now do me a favor and please get the hell out." Bonnie said sternly. She watched the walk out of the home she shared with Elijah and slammed the door in Damon's face before he could say anything.

"We saved her. That's all I'm doing." Bonnie told Elijah and walked upstairs to the bedroom. Elijah could feel what she was feeling. Her anger and her all pain; he just didn't know how to make her feel any better.

******The Ritual**- Elijah and Bonnie's home was in a beautiful secluded area. None of the main roads led to it. Elijah had it built on land he brought, a place where he went to get away from his family as a child. Outside was a rose garden, Bonnie's favorite flower. Some were red, some white, and the others hadn't grown yet, but they were green roses. Elijah had someone plant them, they were special for Bonnie. Not only did they match her eyes but they also matched her personality.

Elijah turned over and watched Bonnie sleeping. She moved in closer to his chest, he smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned into her and kissed her passionately to wake her up, but that didn't work. She continued to sleep, he gently kissed her neck. He moved on top of her, positioning himself in between her legs, he began sucking on her neck. Bonnie moaned quietly, her fingers running through his hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his hardened length pressed against her damp slit. His fingers interlaced with hers. Before could push inside of her, he heard someone clear their throat. Elijah lifted his head from Bonnie's neck and looked behind him. It was Klaus and Stefan. Bonnie opened her eyes, wondering why she hadn't felt him yet. She looked at Elijah, then their watching company. Her eyes then moved to the ceiling.

"We'll be downstairs." Klaus said with a smirk on dancing across his face. Stefan was unable to look away; Klaus had to pull the younger vampire of the bedroom so his brother and Bonnie and could make themselves decent.

"You'll be waiting for a while." Elijah warned.

"How long is a while?" Klaus asked.

"Until we're both finished. Its 1:20 now, comeback in another six hours," He responded

"Eight." Bonnie chimed in. All three males looked at her surprised, confused and turned on. Bonnie merely shrugged. "It's make up sex." She told them.

"Well hurry up." Klaus demanded.

"Can I stay?" Stefan asked.

"Aren't you with Elena?" Elijah questioned.

"Not after today." Stefan answered. Bonnie pushed them both of their bedroom and closed the door with just a flick of her hand. Elijah turned back to her with a grin on his lips and kissed her passionately. He pushed inside of her, forcing a low gasp to escape from her lips followed by pleasured moans as their hips met. Elijah caressed the outside of her thigh and pressed his nails deep into her thigh as he thrusts deeper inside of her. Bonnie's nails dug into his back, her moans getting louder. Klaus and Stefan were downstairs listening, Stefan and to adjust himself several times before he went outside for some fresh air. Bonnie only became louder when Elijah used his vampire speed to flip them over, the position allowing him to go deeper. Bonnie began to ride his rising hips and pull him into a sitting position. Elijah grunted loudly as his arms wrapped around his witch tightly.

"Elijah," Bonnie gasped loudly as she threw her head back. The Original thrusts his hips into hers with much force behind it. Klaus couldn't help but to laugh at Stefan, even he couldn't deny his own arousal while listening to Bonnie and Elijah. Bonnie's final scream of pleasure made Klaus wish she was riding him instead of his brother.

In the last two hours, Klaus had left to go out for a walk; it would be long until they were finished but given the way they were going, they would miss the ritual and Klaus would have to wait another month to break the curse. Stefan stayed behind and called Damon to get his mind off of his Bonnie filled fantasies. While on the phone with his brother, Damon could hear her.

"Is this punishment?" Damon asked Stefan.

"No you're my rescue and talk about something random!" Stefan demanded.

While talking about something that completely made no sense to either of them, Stefan heard the shower going. They must've stopped. Bonnie was the one in the stand-in shower. He could only imagine her body drenched in shower water that hit her body.

"Stefan!" Damon yelled after he pulled himself out of his own Bonnie filled fantasy.

"What?!" Stefan yelled back.

"You know you can't tell Elena any of this right?" Damon advised.

"Our secret is safe with me." The younger Salvatore responded.

After an hour and a half in the bathroom, Bonnie walked out in only a towel that hit the floor. Her hair was dripping wet but neater than it was while she was in bed with Elijah. Klaus returned to the secluded home with Damon in tow. Bonnie had gotten dressed in a pair of black flare jeans and her black Nike boots and her bra.

"Elijah, where is my white polo shirt?" Bonnie asked.

"I believe you left that at the house in Mexico love." Elijah replied, walking out of the bathroom wrapping a towel around his waist. Bonnie stood from her drawer and kissed him, then walked out of the bedroom to go downstairs to look for a top. Klaus, Stefan and Damon looked at Bonnie's half-dressed body. They stared at her toned abs. It was obvious that Bonnie worked out, Elijah probably helped her. Bonnie walked downstairs to the basement and pulled out a white tank top and black jacket. She put on her star-studded belt with an enormous platinum diamond encrusted star belt buckle with her name going across it. Elijah had finally came downstairs with the others, watching his girlfriend fix herself up.

"Stop staring at my body." Bonnie said without looking at them, she opened the door and smiled at her best friend. "Caroline, come in."

Caroline smirked and sped to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"How was California?" Bonnie asked.

"I hate to break this little reunion up, but I have a curse to break." Klaus interrupted, snapping Damon's neck with ease. Elijah did the same with Stefan. They put them in Damon's car, Klaus handed Caroline the car keys. "Get them out of town. They are to be nowhere near Mystic Falls. When they wake up, you will tell them nothing about Elijah, Bonnie or I," Klaus compelled Caroline, she did as she was told and drove away after looking at Bonnie who nodded her head with a smirk on her lips. Caroline couldn't be compelled but she drove the Salvatore's out of town.

When they arrived at sight of the ritual, Elena, Jules and Jenna were in circles of fire. Greta was casting the spell needed to break the curse while Klaus killed Jules, the first one to die. At that moment, Bonnie and Elijah stepped out the car, which was hidden in the woods so Klaus couldn't hear their conversations. After Klaus killed Jenna, Bonnie was casting her own spell. One that undid everything Greta had accomplished. Klaus would not become a hybrid, the spell Bonnie was casting would kill the wolf gene Klaus had making him a full vampire. Within the spell, there was a passage where she would bring back Jules and Jenna, but in order for it to work, she had to give them aneurysms to keep them asleep. After her reversal spell had been cast, Bonnie ran and hid behind the tree Greta was under. Elijah watched over her from the top of the tree, preparing herself to kill Greta. Klaus began to drink from Elena; Bonnie looked up at Elijah and waited for his signal.

Klaus dropped Elena to the ground at that moment, Elijah gave Bonnie her signal. The witch dropped from the tree and wrapped her legs around Greta's neck tightly and snapped her neck. Greta and Bonnie both fell to the ground. Bonnie had indeed saved Elena, Jenna and Jules, like she had promised and she did a little more according to her plan with Elijah.

Klaus began to feel weaker instead of stronger; he looked at Bonnie who was casting yet another spell. The moonstone started to reform and levitates in the air, "NO!" Klaus yelled; he tried to get to Bonnie and stop her before she continue but his bones began to break. "What have you done?!" Klaus demanded. When the spell was completed, Bonnie looked at Klaus and grinned, watching the three women rise from their deaths.

"I reversed the hybrid spell, undid everything Greta did, I then killed the werewolf gene you held, making you only a vampire never again can you regain the gene I killed Greta to make sure everything was in balanced. Finally I reformed the moonstone and rendered it useless. My grandmother thought of this spell but couldn't finish it. That was my job. You are no longer a threat to Mystic Falls." Bonnie explained. Elijah fell to the ground next to Bonnie and handed her the dagger. Bonnie gripped the handle and looked down at Klaus. She crawled on top of him, like he did with Jenna when he drove a stake through her heart.

"Bonnie, please. I beg of you." Klaus pleaded.

"This means, you can be daggered like your brother." Bonnie drove the dagger through Klaus's chest and watched him turn to grey. She turned to Elijah and then Elena.

"Thank you Bonnie." Elena said softly.

"Tell Caroline its safe, Elijah. Take the doppelganger with you and company." Bonnie said as she turned to face Klaus. Elijah nodded his head and walked away with Elena, Jenna and Jules. The car drove away; Bonnie removed the dagger from Klaus's chest and waited for him to awake.

"******You didn't think I'd leave with revenge did you?"**

___Bonnie explained her actions to Klaus; He told her where the other originals were_

___She sent a message to Elijah a text message the news, he released his siblings_

___And left a message for them._

___Elijah and Bonnie prepared to Mystic Falls with the daggers_

___Kol and Finn destroyed the white oak remains,_

___Rebekah destroyed the Wickery Bridge sign_

******Final Goodbye**

There was a knock on the Salvatore Boarding house door, Damon answered the door. There was a note taped to the door addressed to Damon.

___Damon,_

___Isn't funny how you are in love with Elena but she doesn't love you back? I know exactly how you feel because you I had those same feelings for you. I was in love with you, Damon. But you rejected me for someone who doesn't give a damn about you. I'm telling you now because, now it doesn't mean anything. Not anymore._

___Goodbye Damon_

___Bonnie_

Damon looked at the letter and the name, his heart picked up at up speed. When Damon looked at the wedding invitation he dropped to his knees.

___You are cordially invited to celebrate  
the wedding of_ Bonnie Elise Bennett and Elijah Kori Mikaelson in Victoria, Australia. June 28, 2013.

**__****It's the perfect ending to a life of misery**

___To Be Continued…_

******There was a request for Klaroline, that may or may not happen because I don't really ship them.**

******I'm not entirely sure right now. I didn't really see a development on the show**

******So it may happen with a better development and NOT a lovesick puppy Klaus that can't take a hint.**

******Make sure to check my tumblr and twitter for important updates about this story and others**

******Bonlijahkennett tumblr**

******My twitter is posted on the side**


	3. You're not suppose to change for love

**You're not supposed to change for love**

******Emily**: When you are in love with someone, you don't change who you are for them. They either accept you for who you are or they don't. They can either love you for you and take you as you are or they get none of you. That's where many get it very twisted. Yes, love changes you but when you force yourself to change, literally changing your whole outlook on everything you've been taught, everything you're used to that's where your problem lies. Bonnie was doing exactly that for Damon, but he only wanted to use her and luckily Elijah saw what was happening to her and saved her before it was too late. The night Damon tried to killed Bonnie was the night everything changed for her and her now Fiance. Her affections took a turn for the better. They directed her to the man of her dreams. Elijah Kori Mikaelson. Without that one crucial moment, when lied in his arms and cried because of what Damon had done to her, she would have been able to trust any male ever again. She wouldn't have been able to trust a vampire again. This is why she now knows Elijah's perfect for her. He's never wanted her to change into something I'm not, his love was never fake; he's honest with himself and her, the list goes on. When she fell, Elijah was there, with arms wide open, ready to catch her. She landed in his arms and it just felt right. He felt right. But for you to fully understand what happen, we have to go back in time. So sit back, kick your feet up and prepare to understand why Elijah Mikaelson is perfect for Bonnie Bennett.

******Emily quietly says a spell, the tangerine colored Chrystal floats into the air and shines.**

___When she walked past her, in her cheerleader uniform; he knew actually who she was. Bonnie Elise Bennett, descendent of Emily Bennett; one of the most powerful witches of her time back in 1864; He knew Bonnie could help him achieve his heart's desire and get Katherine out of the tomb. He's one true love. He had the perfect plan, seduce her. Make her think she's something more than just a tool in his master plan to be reunited with his Katherine. He was so close, he could taste it. Stefan was flirting with the newest doppelganger, he didn't quite know if she was like Katherine but at least she was easy on the eyes. Damon walked over, pretending to normal, like his brother._

"___Hey Damon, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked annoyed._

"___I came to check up on my little brother, is that a crime?" The blue eyed male smirked and sat down, his eyes on Bonnie. "And who would be this vision?" He asked with a smirk on his lips. Bonnie smiled quickly, as if she had no interest in the male._

"___Bonnie Bennett. Pleasure, I'm sure." She said, looking back down at her phone. Instantly, he saw Emily's sassy personality._

"___I'm Damon, the pleasure is all mine-"He started, but was interrupted but another male's voice._

"___Bonnie!" Elijah called. Bonnie's face lit up when she saw her guardian._

"___Coming!" She called and rose from her seat, "It was really nice meeting you, Kevin. I'll see you guys at the Grille later." Bonnie grabbed her duffle bag and ran over to the awaiting Maserati. Stefan, Elena and Caroline looked at Damon and laughed. Obviously, his plan wasn't going to be as straight and narrow as he thought._

In present time, the originals were completely running wild. They had completely taken over Mystic Falls. Mayor Lockwood had triggered his werewolf gene but was killed by John Gilbert who thought he was a vampire. Kol killed John Gilbert Jr., Elena's older brother from one of John Sr.'s previous relationships in front of Elena and disappeared; she pissed him off when she spiked his drink with vervain. She was lucky she wasn't his meal. The lunatic vampire and gained access into the Gilbert home and got inside of Elena's head every time he got the opportunity. Some images were so gruesome she would wake up screaming, making sure her brother Jeremy and her aunt Jenna were alive.

Things between her and Stefan weren't too good, especially since Bonnie had left for her vacation with Elijah. Speaking of which, her plane was due to land soon and Elena couldn't wait to see her best friend. She couldn't talk to Caroline since she was trying to get with Klaus but he shot her down every chance he got. He had a thing for Bonnie and with her coming for a moment; he wanted nothing trying to distract him.

Bonnie and Elijah had walked into the Mikaelson mansion and smiled at everyone. She hugged Rebekah as if they were best friends, Caroline and Elena watched in confusion. Klaus, Kol, Damon and Stefan exaggerated their hugs. Especially Damon; "Damon?" Bonnie called.

"Hmm," He answered.

"Let me go." Bonnie replied.

"Just let me hold you, Bonnie." Damon requested, and then dropped in pain. Free from Damon's clutches, she hugged Caroline like she hadn't seen her in years despite having Skype'd with her for hours on end. The girls fell on the ground, laughing. Elena watched in jealousy, the two giggling girls stood up, Bonnie finally hugged Elena. Stefan pulled Elena out of the hug and ran outside. A setting like this reminded Damon of the moment he knew Bonnie was in love with him but he chose to ignore it. He continued to use her and now it was too late to love her. Someone else was doing that.

******Take your love; bring it back-** ___Damon had been sweet talking Bonnie, she was slowly beginning to trust him. It was only a matter of time before he would have Katherine back in his arms again._

"___I promise Bonnie; I won't let anything bad happen to you." Damon assured her with a smile. The witch looked at him and nodded her head._

"___I'll do it…for you." Bonnie said._

___Later that night, Bonnie's ancestor came to her. "You have to destroy that Chrystal. You can't help Damon! He's using you." Emily said. The lights of the Salvatore boarding home flicked off, the bathroom door slammed shout, Bonnie screamed. Damon rushed to the bathroom and tried to open the door. But he couldn't._

"___Bonnie!" Damon screamed, breaking the door down. Bonnie looked up from her hands and looked at Damon. She looked away from him and walked past him. She was being used, like an idiot she fell for his charming words. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Damon called. Bonnie darted out of the boarding house and ran to the woods. Damon looked in the bathroom for the talisman when he couldn't find it, he connected the dots. He ran after her but she was gone._

___He dashed to the woods where he found Bonnie, "Bonnie. Give me the talisman." He demanded._

"___Who's Katherine Pierce?! You were using me! So prepare to spend your immortality in misery!" Bonnie declared and created a large star and circle. She stood in the middle of the star and held up the talisman, she threw it into air and destroyed it._

"___NO!" Damon screamed. When the fire was doused, he attacked Bonnie biting into her neck. Then a stick was driven into his back, he was thrown off of her by Elijah, who bit his wrist and force feed his blood to Bonnie._

"___Time to go home," Elijah said, picking her up and carrying her home.____ The enraged Salvatore growled as he watched Bonnie being carried away. _

Damon came out of his trance quickly; he sighed heavily and looked at his brother who had just comeback from his talk with Elena.

"Where's Elena?" Damon questioned, although he knew the answer to that question. Lately, Stefan hadn't wanted to be around the doppelganger. She beginning to get clingy and Stefan started to become suffocated.

"She was tired, I took her home."

Damon nodded his head and looked down at his drink. "I need a refill." He said getting chocked up. He looked at the future Mikaelson laughing with her new soon to be family.

"So Bonnie, are you going turn for Elijah?" Damon question, Bonnie looked at Elijah and smiled, Elijah smiled back.

"I would." She simply said; it was a no brainer for Bonnie. She was in love with Elijah and nothing would stand in the way of her being with him. "What was the point of your question?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I fed Elena my blood to save her from dying in the Sacrifice, despite you telling us that Klaus didn't need to kill her. She wouldn't turn for me or Stefan so I wondering if you were anything like Elena, I guess you proved you me wrong."

"I always do." Bonnie smirked and stood up from Elijah's lap and looked around the room. "I'll see you all in Australia." Elijah stood up behind her, his arms around her waist tightly.

"Beautiful home coming, brother; we'll have to do it again soon." Elijah and Bonnie hugged his siblings. Bonnie hugged Stefan and walked away into Elijah's arms. Damon watched as his would have been, walked away from him. She was graceful walking in her six inch heels. Her flare jeans complimenting her hips and ass perfectly; her cardigan falling over her upper body causing him to wonder what exactly was under it. Damon licked his lips watching the witch walk away from him; it wouldn't be their last encounter. That he would make sure of, he knew it would happen. His attentions and affections were slowly turning away from Elena and Katherine. Kol was exaggerating his third hug of the night when they pulled away; he talked to Elijah for a while about something Damon chose to tune out. Bonnie hugged Rebekah and Klaus and Finn one last time before leaving. He stood up from his seat and grabbed his leather jacket. He headed toward the back door and walked out of the Mikaelson mansion.

******Surprises from the other side-** After packing the house up, Elijah and Bonnie left Australia. It was a hot, sticky day in Australia. Bonnie wore a pair of khaki short shorts, a black tank top and white flip flops. Her hair was whipped into a messy bun as she unloaded a semi-light box from the moving truck. Elijah carried in the much heavier boxes. Their mansion in Australia was on yet another beautiful piece of land. Elijah paid more for their Australian home than any other house he's brought. Their wedding was less than a month away, everything was planned but Bonnie hadn't picked out her wedding dress and Elijah hadn't picked the right tuxedo. Everything had to perfect on this day, right down on to the paint on the gazebo they picked out together. Something had been bothering the young witch while in Mystic Falls; her last visit to the witches' house was less intense than expected. She'd been expecting hissing and fussing for perfecting a spell that otherwise wasn't supposed to exist, instead she got warnings about Klaus and Damon and the weirdest thing she got was a message from the Original witch and another from her ancestor Emily. Two messages that scared the daylights out her, Emily's message was simple and confusing. She, Bonnie Elise Bennett soon to be Mikaelson would be the first supernatural being that would give birth to an immortal's children. The Original Witch's messages was also simple, at Bonnie's hand Elena and Katherine had to be killed for with the doppelgänger's blood, Klaus could awaken his hybrid side and become indestructible. Damon is already looking into the doppelgänger's past.

Bonnie walked into one of the empty rooms; she pictured it being a nursery then smiled to herself. "Elijah, I have something to tell you." She called to her soon to be husband. Elijah raced into bedroom and looked upon his bride.

"What is it, my love?" He questioned.

"While in Mystic Falls, I visited the witches' house where I received two messages; one from my ancestor Emily Bennett and the other from the Original witch…your mother. Emily told me the spirits have agreed to allow us to conceive children and the Original witch, I didn't even know there was an original witch but whatever; she told me the spell cast on Klaus has a hole in it. I didn't even know about this but with the blood of the doppelgänger, Klaus can awaken the wolf gene and become a full hybrid once again completely indestructible so at my hand, Elena and Katherine has to die and it has to be during a full moon. When did you plan on telling me you were the son of a witch?" Bonnie cocked her eyebrow. Elijah looked down and smiled.

"I don't like to speak of my mother too much, Bonnie. I've spent the better half my life trying to forget her." He explained and kissed her forehead. "She's ordering Elena's death, your best friend–"

"She is no best friend of mine Elijah, she tried to take away the one spec of happiness I've had in my entire life and not tell me about it. If that's what a best friend is then I don't want any friends at all." Bonnie corrected. "And yes she is ordering the ungrateful Petrova whore's death and as a servant of nature, I don't have a choice. Quite frankly, I'm glad I don't have a choice. Although I think death is too kind for her. Once we're settled, we need to go back to Mystic Falls." Bonnie told him and walked out of the bedroom.

"There is always a choice my love. But I won't try to change your mind if it is already made up." Elijah followed behind her. He knew she was still upset about Elena's betrayal, he understood it completely, but he didn't want her to continue to dwell on the past when their future was so bright.

Bonnie turned to look at Elijah and twitching her lips to the side, he was right. Elijah was always right, why couldn't be wrong for a change! She sighed heavily, rethinking her decision to just kill both Katherine and Elena though that's what she really wanted to do. Inflict the same pain on them that they caused her even though that wasn't the way Elijah raised her. Two wrongs, don't make right, so she decided to help the annoying doppelgangers instead of just killing them. "I'm going to let Klaus become a hybrid." Bonnie stated, mainly talking to herself. "Werewolves are everywhere and if his blood could cure a wolf bite. Since he is both vampire and wolf, his blood may cancel out the toxic in a werewolf bite."

"My brother will indulge in power, Bonnie. You can't allow him to become a hybrid." The male protested. Bonnie took a deep breath and arched her eyebrow.

"Elijah, I have a plan. I am witch-"

"Yes, I know that but you as a servant of nature, I can't allow this and as your husband I will not allow you to do this either."

"Klaus can only make hybrids if Elena is human. If Elena dies with vampire blood in her system she'll come back a vampire."

"How do you know she'll completely the transition?"

"Well that part, Elijah...it's not my responsibility, whether she makes the transition into a vampire or die that isn't any of my concern. In fact, I'd rather her die, that way my job is actually done." She shrugged. Elijah sighed and shook his head, laughing, there was no getting through to her and he knew it. He pulled her close then kissed her softly, Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. A knock on the door, interrupting their passion; Elijah pulled away from his fiancee and made his way downstairs to open the door. Damon stood on the other side, the older vampire eyed him heavily.

"What are doing in Australia and how did you find us?" Elijah questioned. "More importantly what do you want?"

"I asked around and showed Bonnie's picture. I'm here to help you and Bonnie. Esther's already made a move against Elena." Bonnie walked downstairs with an empty box in her hand, she looked at Damon and sighed.

"I can't even go to another country without you jackass' hunting me down. Come in and tell us what you know. And for you're own safety, Damon; it better be good."

The blue-eyed male swallowed, stepping inside of the mansion. Behind him the door closed lightly.


	4. Time of the Living

Time of the Living

One by one the Originals take out the Mystic Falls Super Heroes

Only for Bonnie Bennett to finish what she started.

That night, Damon told them all that he knew about the witches sacrifice. As he spoke, Elijah knew he was lying. Bonnie was in the kitchen pretending to make drinks for them. Bonnie wouldn't allow Damon in the house, but he was allowed on the patio. While in the kitchen, Bonnie made a quick serum that would connect her to Damon. That way, she could tell if her were lying or not she would be able to explore his mind of the past week. Emily appeared in front her; "You must kill the Petrova's and if Damon gets in the way," Emily paused, "You must kill him too." Bonnie took a deep breathe nodded her head. Her ancestor looked down at Bonnie's stomach and placed her hand on it. "You are already with child?" Emily questioned her descendant. Bonnie looked down at her stomach and suddenly became sick. She ran to the sick and began throwing up blood. Elijah flashed to her side and held her hair out of the way. Damon was right behind him, watching. He knew something wasn't right about her and Elijah couldn't handle it. Bonnie washed her mouth out and spit out the bloody water down the drain, she wrote something in both of Elijah's hands, he looked back at his future wife.

"How long," He questioned.

"From what the spirits has told me it varies." Bonnie answered; Elijah wrapped her into his arms and held her. Bonnie looked over at Damon and then looked at Elijah. Her fiancé picked up one of the Spicy Martini's Bonnie had made and drank it, then in a flash, he snapped Damon neck; he dropped instantly. Bonnie dropped down and searched him.

"Does he feel you in his head?" Elijah asked. Bonnie shook her head.

"No. He doesn't. Which is lucky, sometimes the spell back fires." Bonnie answered.

"Well are you out of his head?" Elijah boomed, Bonnie looked up at him and arched his eyebrow.

"Yes! I'm not that stupid, Elijah! I love _you and only you_." Bonnie stood up and kissed Elijah softly, she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Bonnie felt his tight grip consume her. She felt safe in his arms. "There is no other man for me." She told him. Elijah grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"There is no other woman for me, Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson." He retorted with a reassuring smile. "We have doppelgangers to kill, my love." He kissed her again, they began to search Damon.

"I found it. You search his car for more. I have to link Elena and Katherine together and because Katherine is the oldest, I have to kill her to kill them both." Bonnie explained and she walked away from Damon's body, she began casting the spell. She emptied the blood vial of Elena's blood onto the kitchen counter. Elijah had left to look with Katherine's blood and returned to see Bonnie's own blood falling from her nose. She would okay, he was there with her. He poured Katherine's blood in with Elena's and watched Bonnie carefully. She stopped when the spell was cast and both doppelgangers were linked.

Bonnie fainted into Elijah's opened arms. "You need to rest." Elijah whispered; he carried up to their bedroom and laid her to bed. He returned to the kitchen quickly and carried Damon to the cellar. A spacious room with vervain growing around it, Elijah took off Damon's jacket and threw it outside. It was time for the original to get some information. After bleeding the much younger vampire out and emptying his pockets, he turned on the fans so the toxic pollen would circulate throughout the cellar. "I know what you're up Salvatore; you're not smarter than an Original." He said to himself, "Especially not one who has access to witches herbs. The young ones are so eager, and dumb."

Elijah locked up the cellar by inputting a special code, there was no way out of his cellar without him releasing whoever was in there, and he went into his office. First thing he looked through was his phone, his brother had been texting him. Katherine was in town and she knew about Bonnie's plan to off her and Elena. Using his own phone he called Rebekah and Kol, a smirk on his face.

"Kol, Rebekah is Klaus anywhere around?" Elijah asked.

"No, he and Finn left for blood." Rebekah answered.

"Good, you recall the plane I told you about, Bonnie has to kill both doppelgangers to complete the spell she cast killing Niklaus' werewolf gene."

"Yes." Kol said.

"Katerina is in town to stop Bonnie, which means she going to kill her. Both doppelgangers are linked together now. Rebekah snap Katerina's neck and bleed her out. Kol, be there to "catch" Elena. Bring both of them to the witches' house. We're leaving right now." Elijah instructed.

"What about the Salvatore's?" Kol questioned.

"Damon is weakened in my cellar. There's no way to get out. I'm taking care of Stefan right now." Elijah assured his siblings and began texting Stefan from Damon's phone.

**Keeping Nature in Balance–** Elijah and Bonnie arrived in Mystic Falls; the first stop was the Mikaelson Mansion. Bonnie went inside and daggered Klaus while he was asleep; she felt bad for what was she was doing because could risk him foiling her plans. Kol picked his brother up into his arms and put him in the same coffin, Kol himself was in. He compelled a couple workers to put him into the attic afterwards he killed them.

"He may not have destroyed our family, but keep us apart. I like seeing him like this. Daggered. I'll release him in a century or two." Kol spoke to Bonnie, a small gleam in his eyes as he looked upon the young witch. "Thank you for reuniting my family Bonnie. Anaya would proud, now I have to get you to the witches' house so you can perform the ritual."

Bonnie smiled at Kol and walked with him to his car, which he helped her get into. They were off to the site of the ritual. Caroline was trying to stop Bonnie was going through with it but Elijah snapped and told her to, "Sit down and shut up!" with compulsion to follow. During the ritual Bonnie, Katherine and Elena began to float into the air. Lighting and harsh winds began to wash through the night sky. Thunder could be heard for miles. The spell Bonnie chanted became stronger, harsher. Katherine was resisting her death therefore Elena was too. Bonnie finally found a loophole where she would enter Katherine's body. She would loosen the tight mental grip she had on her death.

"AAAHHHH! Please Elijah! Help me! Don't let her do this to me!" Katherine screamed out. Bonnie had ripped out Katherine's hurt as she reentered her own body. Though the spell wasn't over. The witches' house crumbled to nothing but merely lumber, the spirits were surrounding Bonnie, the weather became worse. They were protecting Bonnie and her child. Bonnie opened her eyes and stopped Elena's heart.

Stefan arrived at ritual just in time for Kol to drive a stake through his stomach. "Shut up or we'll kill your brother." Kol threatened.

"It's finished Bonnie." Esther said. Bonnie smiled at her future mother-in-law and dropped Elena and Katherine. "Take care of Elijah and we shall meet soon." The witch promised, Esther and the other spirits disappeared and Bonnie began to drop into Elijah's arms.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you and our child." Elijah asked, holding her close, with a smile on his lips.

Bonnie smiled back tiredly. "Tired," she whispered, falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Then we will go home, where you shall rest peacefully." Elijah assured her walking away from the witches' house. Kol, Rebekah and Finn left once they knew for sure both Doppelgangers were dead. Soon the Mikaelson Mansion was empty and Niklaus was daggered, in a coffin and on plane to Australia with his siblings on the plane with Elijah and Bonnie, though she was sleeping in the back bedroom.

**Ahora, mañana, siempre y siempre– **Seven days before their wedding; one week. The wedding cost them more than twenty-one million dollars, dresses and tuxes were included. The cake was seven tiers with red and cream colored edible flowers cascading around it the filling in the middle was strawberry cream made with real strawberries, Bonnie wanted nothing with artificial food coloring, if she tasted she would throw a fit, their son or daughter wouldn't be subjected to the horrible taste of food coloring. Elijah's Groom cake a was six tier black and white checkerboard masterpiece, the filling he chose was peaches and cream delight with his name forming one giant E. The wedding party would only have seven people each side and seven-hundred people in all. From all over the world, they were mostly Elijah's friends but when Bonnie would go with on him a business trip, she would make several friends some of which wrote her every chance they got, just to keep in contact.

Esther had returned just in time for her son's marriage, Klaus was undaggered for the occasion, even Mikael, their father had returned from the dead to celebrate his son's union to the young witch. On this particular night it was a night where the marring couple would treat their wedding party to a night out. Bonnie wore a white halter with white sandals and white knitted Bolero, her hair was in a ponytail. Her baby bump showing. Elijah walked behind and placed his hands on her stomach, Bonnie smiled softly and turned and kissed him passionately, lifting her leg to his waist. Elijah gripped her thigh to her keep her close, he moved her lips to her neck, kissing and sucking. Bonnie bit her lip and gasped lightly, until the door opened, Kol and Klaus stood on the other side smirking. "Well someone couldn't wait until the wedding night." Klaus mused. Elijah growled and looked at his brothers.

"We'll be down shortly." Elijah said, angrily. Bonnie stood up straight and fixed herself. Elijah's eyes poured into Bonnie's as he lifted her onto the bathroom sink, he quickly locked the door and ripped off her panties. He began to attack her neck again; her moans and nails sinking into his shoulder only fueled him. The scent of her arousal intoxicated him, the sound of her heart racing made him want to taste her. His eyes darkened and his fangs bulged from his gums and into his Bonnie's slender neck, a small unexpected gasp came from Bonnie's throat. He pushed his length inside of her dripping wet slit, her gasp because louder. As he drank from her, his thrusts more powerful than usual; Bonnie's heart began racing faster, becoming more aroused with his force.

Klaus could hear Bonnie, begged Elijah not to stop. Jealousy washed over his facial expressions when he heard Bonnie's orgasm. He didn't even care that she daggered him two in order to do away with the doppelgangers, Kol couldn't help but to laugh at his brother's jealousy. "Oh shut up, Kol!" Klaus demanded throwing at pillow at his brother. Fifteen minutes later, Elijah and Bonnie were joining their family in the living room.

Arriving at the Cavalier Carousel Restaurant, the group of six walked inside an empty space, the only people present was the wedding party, waiters and chefs. Yes, Elijah had rented the place out for them because he wanted them to have some privacy with their conversations. His arm was tightly around Bonnie's shoulders as they walked to the seats, talking to the friends along the way. Many of them were already married and excited that Elijah was finally tying the knot someone who truly cared about him as much as he cared about her.

Throughout the night, Klaus couldn't take his eyes off of Bonnie. "You look pathetic, brother." Kol insulted without remorse, grabbing a sushi roll.

"That's what love does to you Kol," Klaus sighed, cutting into his steak. He did chat with some old hook up and friends he had over the years, flirting and getting back into the grove of being **happily single**, something he was learning from Kol and Rebekah. His eyes did move to Bonnie and his older brother who was obviously in love with each but he couldn't help the way he was feeling about the witch.

Kol had a four way set up for later that night the triplets he slept and played with in 1613. He told them the only way he would know who he truly loved is if he slept with all three of them. He flashed his ever so charming smile and the deal was sealed, he then compelled them to ignore him until he said otherwise. Then Kol was off flirting again. Rebekah was flirting was guys she meant to kill a longtime ago. Finn only had eyes for Sage was pathetic; Sage was a peasant to Klaus but to each his own.

Because she loved it so much, Elijah hired the chef who prepared the nights meals as their full time chef. Bonnie's drink was either water or lemonade, while everyone had wine. Esther stood and brought everyone to attention, a smile on her face. "It gives me great pleasure to have my family back together and to gain not one, but two new additions of the Mikaelson Family. Bonnie thanks to you, our family is whole again. Congratulations on the upcoming nuptials and bundle of joy that will soon grace the world." Esther toasted. Bonnie, Elijah and the rest of room rose their glasses and clapped for the Original Witch's speak.

**The final part to this 3 part saga will be a while to put up**

**Because it's the Wedding chapter and it's full planned**

**This story is about Bonnie and the Originals **

**Please, if you can enjoy the story's plot for what is it do NOT read it**

**Thank you all for your reviews, they mean so much are very appreciated. **

**If I decide to add another couple it'll be my decision, not by force.**


	5. On this day we say I do

**The Wedding**

'To have and to hold'

'Sickness and Health'

'Till death do us part'

_To love is to know_

_To know is to understand_

_To understand is to accept_

_To accept is to embrace_

Bonnie stood in the mirror of what seemed like the thousandth wedding dress store in a gorgeous white rhinestone dress, mermaid style, fifty thousand dollars. _I feel like an expensive fish._ Bonnie thought. She felt like she would never find the perfect dress. None of the dresses made her feel beautiful. She had to have a one of kind dress. Then she saw it, hanging on display. She went to the clerk and asked to try that particular dress; it was a sweetheart ball gown with beaded Floral Applique. The top half of the dress was tight, not so tight that it would kill her child who was due to grace the world with her presences in five more months. The bottom fanned out. Caroline walked inside and looked at her glowing best friend and smiled.

"I can't believe you're getting married, before me." She smirked. "You look so beautiful, Bonnie."

Bonnie turned to her best friend and smiled. "Thank you, Care." She hugged her best friend tightly; she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She pulled away and looked at the dress. "This is the one. It's perfect." She said, sure of herself. "Ma'am, I'll take this one."

Elijah had to his tux custom made. Everything had to be measured perfectly and money to him was no big deal. He owned many successful businesses, so he didn't mind dropping a few grand on tux that he'll only wear once every century or so. While his tux was being sewn, Elijah went outside to the shed and grabbed a few blood bags from the deep freezer; afterwards he headed to the cellar. He thought it was time to feed the young arrogant Salvatore in his cellar, lucky for him Bonnie hated going into the cellar, she thought it was creepy and cold and felt like she was in a horror movie. He heard her voice when he thought of her comment, it made him smile. He was missing his future wife though she was only gone for a few hours. Once he reached the cellar, he put in the code and walked inside. Damon was sitting in the corner, shivering. He looked like a skeleton, it amused Elijah. He turned off the fans the continued to circulate the vervain pollen. He tossed the blood bags in his hand to Damon's feet and took a seat.

"You had plans to betray us didn't you?" Elijah asked calmly, his eyes pouring into Damon.

"I didn't," Damon confessed.

"Then why was Katerina's blood still in your car?"

"Maybe I forgot it," Damon sassed, sucking the blood from the bag dry. He started to feel refreshed and renewed. Elijah just laughed, he may not have known everything in the world but he did know from experience, the Salvatore's and their merry band of super baby vampires were not to be trusted, especially Damon.

"If that's true, then you'll be happy to know that Bonnie kept her promise when she said you would live your life in an eternity of misery." The older vampire informed him coldly, his perfect features intense. Damon looked at Elijah and shook his head.

"No, NO!" Damon shouted and flashed to Elijah gripping his shirt in his clutched fists. "Elena's not dead!" Damon yelled. With one hand, Elijah pushed Damon, sending him flying into the mental wall behind him.

"So predictable Damon, yes your little doppelganger whore is dead and if you don't want to join, I'd suggest getting on my good side." Damon looked up at Elijah, anger filling his body. He lost Elena, Katherine. Was his brother still alive? "Oh don't be so angry, Damon. Bonnie did you a favor. You spent a hundred and fifty years fighting over Katerina Petrova, walling in you tears; you nearly killed the only female that obviously gave a damn about you. You go through all of that only to come full circle to point A again. Back to the start; you lost your brother because of them, Damon. You've lost it _all_. The girl you're truly in love with is now marring someone else and there's not a damn thing you can do about it; Why? I'll tell you why." Elijah began but was cut off.

"When one team drops the ball, Damon; it's the others teams job to pick up that fumble and run for the end zone. That's just want Elijah did." Klaus said, answering for Elijah. Elijah smirked at his brother. "Where is the body, Elijah?"

"Bonnie's the only one with the code, Niklaus. I can't get in. Like I'm the only one with the code to the cellar, she's the only one with the code to the attic."

Klaus looked at his brother and laughed. Bonnie walked down to the pathway to the cellar with Caroline behind her. "There she is." Elijah announce, kissing his wife sweetly.

"Bonnie, where is the body?" Klaus asked.

"In the attic and you're not getting them. Only I can resurrect them." Bonnie told him without flinching.

"Elijah, you should instruct your wife that it would be best for the both of you if you released the bodies into my custody." Klaus instructed; his eyes locked on Bonnie.

"Klaus, do you realize that I can take you out without myself without breaking a sweat?" Bonnie questioned; the fact that Bonnie didn't back down from him maybe her more attractive to him. She wasn't going fall for his charming good looks or his dominant ways. No, Bonnie wasn't like Tatiana, Katerina or Elena; enjoying the affections of both Mikaelson brothers and Salvatore brothers. She enjoyed the company of one man and that man was Elijah. Her loyalty to Elijah made him want her. She accepted Elijah for what and who he was. Never tried to change him or tell him who he should be. She loved him for him. She embraced who he was, understood his origins and morals and standards. Elijah wrapped his arm around Bonnie and held her close to his body. Klaus nodded his head with a smirk on his face and walk down the path of the cellar. Elijah kissed Bonnie's head and went to make sure he left.

"What's his problem?" Caroline asked.

"He thinks he can achieve love through fear. I believe he's always seen things taken in the name of fear. That's how he grew up; he's an original, one fifth of the ones to who roam the earth now. He's still wants to achieve things through fear." Bonnie explained.

"Including you," Caroline taunted.

"You know I don't believe in pathetic little triangles. I care about Klaus because he is Elijah's brother, and I love Elijah. My mind, body and soul belong to Elijah–even the little ones in the oven baking right now." Bonnie smiled and looked at Damon in the corner. "Hell don't you look like hell." The witch laughed and started to walk out of the cellar room.

"Bonnie, is it true?" Damon asked. "Did you have feelings for me?"

"I _did_, now I don't." Bonnie old him and walked out of the cellar, Elijah returned and allowed the girls to go upstairs.

"Let's go Damon; you're going home or a hotel. You have to present for the wedding." Elijah instructed. Before allowing Damon to leave, he compelled him not to kill any humans. Australia wouldn't become an all you can drain for Damon, at least while Elijah was around with his family. He watched Damon leave the house.

Bonnie was in the kitchen, starting dinner; it reminded her of their first date. _It was just a month before her high school graduation. He took her to France, just to get away from Mystic Falls. Elijah had a condo there; he didn't like staying in hotels much, no matter how expensive or seeming cleaning. Whenever they went on a vacation to another country he always found something wrong with it. It was a part of his charm and she loved that about him. She cooked for them. It wasn't a fancy dinner, just sushi and wine,_ _Pétrus__; His favorite. They sat in the middle of the floor, laughing, giggling, joking around, and feeding each other. It was the first time Bonnie gave into her romantic feelings for her guardian, though they were always lingering around and she fought them back because he raised her. But when she looked into his gorgeous brown eyes, she saw her future; with his was where she belonged. _The touch of his fingertips grazing her hips snapped her out of the memory.

"What were you thinking about, my love?" He asked her, placing his hands on her stomach.

"Our first date," She smiled softly, laying her head on his shoulder, Elijah smiled at the memory.

"I remember it well. We drank so much that night." He noted, Bonnie giggled.

"We did, then we went outside on the balcony with the blankets, watching the sun rise." She reminisced.

"You finally admitting you were in love with me." Elijah smirked, kissing her temple. "Yes because I just had to make the first move." Bonnie taunted.

"How I was feeling toward a seventeen year old isn't something I wanted to broadcast yet."

"Until we were in Mexico," She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. Elijah grinned and rubbed her growing belly.

"I'm going to clean up the living room and put in a movie." He told her. Bonnie smiled and nodded her head.

"Everything will be done in a little bit." She called. Elijah had the living room cleaned within in seconds. Bonnie had just finished cutting the sushi rolls and plating them. She gave the platters of food to Elijah so he could put them on the table. They were having Rebekah and Kol over along with Caroline and Tyler. Bonnie finished par-cooking the Salmon Sashimi, she couldn't eat it completely raw or the little one in her tummy wouldn't agree at all. Their chef would start his job after they come back from their honeymoon.

Bonnie and Elijah along with their company ended their night with laughter and merriment, movies and food.

You're not sorry-They were in crunch time now, they're guests were still arriving for the wedding; granted it was twenty-four hours before the wedding. Everything had to be perfect. Bonnie was out buying a special gift for Elijah, getting her nails and toes done at her hair. Elijah had his gift for Bonnie already ready and packed in his suitcase. They were leaving for Honolulu right after the reception. He still needed to pick up his shoes. It was good thing they had separate cars or nothing would get done in time. Elijah was picking up his newly shined shoes and his groom's men tuxedoes; Kol was helping him get everything done. Bonnie was picking up her bridesmaids dresses when she ran into Damon. She walked around Damon and got her dresses into her car and checked her phone for the next thing she needed to do.

"If you're going to say something snarky and annoying, save it. I don't have the time to argue and bicker with you." Bonnie said without looking at him. Damon was completely offended at Bonnie's assumption. He could see her glowing, her tummy growing although he wished the child was his and he was the reason she was glowing the way she was. Damon smiled softly at Bonnie and leaned on the side hood of her car.

"Why Elijah? I mean, you could have anyone you wanted–" Bonnie put her hand up to stop him.

"Exactly, I _could_ have anyone I want and _I want Elijah_." Bonnie corrected.

"This is just some scheme you cooked up to get back at me for breaking your fragile heart, Bonnie. I'm onto you." Damon said, Bonnie laughed.

"Is _that _what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?" Bonnie asked. "Damon, _nothing_ about me is _fragile except_ the condition I'm in right now. And I _promise_ you, my marriage to Elijah Mikaelson has nothing to do with you or anyone else who thinks otherwise. In less than twenty-four hours, Salvatore I'll be Mrs. Elijah Kori Mikaelson and you will be a thing of my dark past in Mystic Falls. See your problem; Damon is you don't understand love. Love is patient, kind and doesn't envy at any time. You are impulsive, impatient, and cruel and you envy all the time. I'm glad I found out who you truly were before it was too late, now if you will excuse me, I need to deliver dresses to my wedding party." Bonnie arched her eyebrow and got into her car, she drove to the hotel where the wedding party was staying.

Emily's ghost watched from across the street. She tilted her head up and grinned.

Emily: After betraying Bonnie, things started to change for Damon. He spent days, weeks in bed. Sulking. He tried to talk to Bonnie to apologize for using her but she wouldn't listen. His eternity of misery had begun quickly. His attentions turned to Caroline but she rejected him for hurting her best friend. The Forbes family has always been loyal to the Bennett family. Caroline would come over on the anniversary of her father's death and they would have girl's night. Elena on the other hand, she had to Petrova fire and deceit. Anyway, Damon came to realize his true feelings for Bonnie a little too late. I'd say probably around the time of high school graduation and Elijah taking Bonnie's virginity in Mexico during summer vacation, July 12th. A significant date for the happy couple, their first kiss was January 12th, a very snowy day. May 12th, they officially became a couple. October 12th, Elijah proposed and now June 12th, they are reciting wedding vows to each other. Does one comeback from all that Damon has done to Bonnie?

To have and to hold- "Kol what the hell are you doing?" Klaus asked of his younger brother who was taking pictures of himself in the hotel mirror. Kol looked at his brother, without answering him and went to finish getting dressed. Klaus just shook his head. Elijah walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in his black tux with a silver vest and tie.

"How do look?" Elijah asked his men turning around for a full view.

"Dashing," Klaus smirked and hugged his brother, Kol and Finn hugged him as well.

Caroline and Krystal stood in the mirror fixing their sky blue dresses when Bonnie walked out of the bathroom in her wedding dress. Her long tresses, wavy and falling over her shoulders; her skin glowing like the sun, her smile was bright and pearly white. Her bridesmaids and maid of honor looked at Bonnie and squealed! Her baby bump had grown a little more. Her girls ran over and hugged her tightly.

"It's time to get married Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson." Caroline addressed her best friend. Bonnie smiled brightly.

"Let's go get married." Bonnie repeated softly.

_This I promise you_ by N'sync played as Bonnie walked down the aisle with her boutique of red roses in her hand. Everyone's eyes were on Bonnie as she walked down the aisle. When the sun hit her walking path it brightened up, like it snow was on the grown. Elijah was completely in awe of his wife. The timid bright smile on her face, she was just as nervous as he was but neither would turn back. Damon watched Bonnie stand in front of Elijah and knew she would never look at him like that. Stefan was holding back his tears, if he wasn't with Elena he could've had Bonnie and that would him. Klaus, he was more envious than any of them, but he wouldn't let it show. This was his brother's day; he would let him have some happiness, even though the moment he screwed up Bonnie would his for the taking.

"Elijah and Bonnie - Today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to a part of the story not yet told. Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness, to be wounded by your own understanding of love, and to bleed willingly and joyfully, to wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude; Then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heart and a song of love on your lips. Do you Elijah, chose Bonnie to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Elijah smiled looking into her eyes, "I do." Bonnie smiled, pouring into him lovingly.

"Do you Bonnie, chose Elijah to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bonnie smiled.

"Very well, we now come to the exchanging of the rings. Repeat of me, Elijah; I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Elijah repeated as he slid the ring on her finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

"Bonnie, Repeat of me; I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Bonnie repeated the same speech to Elijah as she slid it on his finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Stefan fought Damon in order to keep his mouth shut. Kol did the same thing with Klaus. "By the power invested in me and by the state of Sydney, I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson. You may now kiss–"Elijah grabbed Bonnie and kissed her passionately, dipping her and bringing her back up safely. Their guest cheered for them as they walked down the path with their party behind them.

First Dance

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

Bonnie and Elijah's first dance as hand husband and wife was to Marry Me by Train. They twirled around the dance floor in unison; they forgot they had people surrounding them. They looked into each other's eyes and transported to a world all their own. _Together can never be close enough for me, To feel like I am close enough to you ,You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you" And you're beautiful Now that the wait is over And love has finally shown her my way_

**That's it for this chapter! **

**Thank you for reading my story, **

**There is so much more to come**

**Please continue to review. **

**I am very sorry about the mistakes in the chapter. **

**I've thought about it I'll do I Klaroline friendship, nothing romantic. **

**If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask!**

**To fully understand what Klaus and Elijah were talking about in the cellar, read chapter 3**

**There is a hidden message in there for you.**


	6. One Year Later

**One Year Later**

A wedding and two babies later

His siblings and mother living next door to them

Bonnie and Elijah Mikaelson settle down into their family and new life

It had been only a year since their wedding and a month since Bonnie gave birth to a healthy baby boy to latte color skin, brunette hair and brown hair. A smile like his father's, that made Bonnie coddle him some much. She just couldn't put him down. Because he was both vampire and human– whether he was a witch or not had yet to be determined– his fangs would always be drawn, when his teeth grew. Since her pregnancy, Bonnie had gone up two bra sizes, another present he adores. The couple decided to name their son after Elijah. The little one was already acting like Elijah, he was quite stubborn and loved his parents deeply, especially his mother. On this particular day, the family decided to have a pool day. Elijah had the chef cook food for them, since his siblings would be stopping over to spend time with them as well. Bonnie was already in her bikini when her guests. Bonnie walked into the kitchen pushing Elijah's stroller, the little one was with his father being feed his bottle. Bonnie joined her little family on the lounge chair they were on; because Junior was part vampire, Bonnie would mix her blood into his milk just to help him with his feeding.

"Bonnie's the only one who can resurrect Katerina and Elena, no one else, not even Esther." Elijah told his siblings. They'd just told him that Elena's blood have been used to kill them. It was in Esther's plans to do away with her children. When the news hit Bonnie's ear, it didn't sit well with her. Bonnie set the doppelgangers coffins on fire with them inside. Though no one could get into the attic without Bonnie de-spelling the room, she wouldn't take any chances on Katherine being awoken or Elena, especially if their blood would be used to kill her husband and child. Bonnie was keeping an eye on the fire, the coffin's crumbled to ash and Bonnie would sleep easier knowing her twisted mother-in-law wouldn't be able to kill her family.

"'Lijah, did you tell them already?" Bonnie asked of her husband softly, a bright smile on her face. Elijah looked at his wife and smiled at her.

"Told us what?" Rebekah asked, jumping her family with a drink in her hand. Kol and Klaus arched their eyebrow in curiosity.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed," Elijah started, wrapping his arms around Bonnie and holding his son in between them. "We're having another little Mikaelson." Rebekah squealed and hugged Bonnie tightly, nearly cutting off her circulation. Kol hugged his sister-in-law, picking her up and swinging her around. Klaus hugged his older brother and smiled at Bonnie. After hugging and congratulating her older brother, Rebekah took little Elijah in her arms and held him. The miniature Elijah snuggled into his aunt's arms, getting ready for sleep.

**A growing family– **Rebekah, Kol and Klaus finally left, little Elijah was sleeping in his mother's arms when he woke up hungry. His hand mittens tapped Bonnie on the chest for her attention.

"Hun-gee, mama!" Elijah Jr, finally spoke. It almost went unnoticed by Bonnie until she looked down at him and the little smile on his face; she became excited and shook Elijah awake.

"Elijah! Elijah! He spoke! Elijah spoke! He's hungry!" Elijah took his son while Bonnie ran into the kitchen to fix a bottle.

"Dada!" Little Elijah shouted excitedly, giggling. Elijah's features brightened when he heard his son speak, he kissed his forehead and laughed. When Bonnie entered the family, little Elijah rose his hand mitten to his mother's growing baby bump. "Ba-be sista, Dada! Ba-be brotha!" He managed excitedly. Bonnie looked down at her tummy and sat down close to her husband and son, handing Elijah the bottle.

"We're going to have a girl? A little girl and another boy," Bonnie smiled at her little and watched her husband feed their son. Her life was finally complete. Words couldn't express how happy they were. A growing family, no problems or troubles, this was their lives. Everything they dreamed of. Elena and Katherine where no more, their bodies and coffins turned to ash and dust. All of their headaches and heartaches were gone. Kol was dating Bonnie's older cousin Talia, they met in during the reception of Bonnie and Elijah's wedding. Klaus became content with just being a vampire, though his obsession with Bonnie hadn't ceased. Though being a man-whore seemed to keeping him in good spirits. Rebekah? Since Stefan and Damon moved to Australia, she and Stefan had been rekindling their past romance. Finn and Esther, well Klaus killed them with the help of Kol. They wouldn't allow them to destroy the little bit of happiness they'd finally found. Damon on the other hand was still sulking and pouting of his lost love Bonnie, though he was happy for her and his brother.

Bonnie and Elijah laid their son sleep in his sky blue, dark blue and white nursery. They watched him sleeping, his tiny frame slowly going up and down. His arm held Bonnie close to him, watching his son sleeping. Over his crib were pictures of his family, he'd been held by everyone except Esther and Finn. Though Finn desperately wanted to, he was always busy with his mother's plan to kill them. Rebekah holding him with Klaus and Kol in the background smiling at the camera, another picture was one of Elijah's favorites. His son sleeping in his arms, dressed in his white and blue onesy with a baby giraffe on it, Bonnie had her arms wrapped around Elijah's neck, her hair was loosely curled with side-swept bangs, the happy couple both smiling at the camera. There were other pictures to put up but they hadn't gotten around to it. Now they were expecting not one, but two new additions to their family. Before walking out of the nursery, Bonnie turned on the baby monitor while Elijah pulled his blankets over his shoulders.

**I made this chapter short because chapter's seven through nine**

**Are still being planned and I don't want to give too much away**

**Please continue to R&R and give suggestions. They really **

**Mean a lot!**


	7. The Sleeper

The Sleeper

A Sleeper is someone who kills.

A killer for hire

A young boy named Erick Stromlo is in Australia to do just that.

He watched her for weeks, knew her schedule. He knew when Elijah wasn't home. He knew everything about Bonnie Mikaelson. He knew that because of her current pregnancy, her magic was blocked; he knew the consequences if he didn't return to Italy without the Bennett witch's heart. He cared more about his life than hers, hell he didn't even know her or why the person who hired him wanted her heart. Erick stepped out of his car with his knife in hand; he walked in the grocery store and began his search for Bonnie. When he spotted her, she was with her son; Elijah Jr. Her tummy showing through the shirt she wore. Her hair short and blonde and a smile that made him want to turn back kill himself. She gotten the checkout line and paid for her groceries. He followed her home, the chef came for the groceries, and Bonnie took her son out of the car. That's when he took her and her son; little did he know that Elijah Jr. wasn't what he expected. His powers would exceed at such a young age, he had a direct mental connection to his father. Erick Stromlo would leave Australia but not with Elijah's family.

**Elijah's Family– **He walked around his house in a panic, where was his wife, his son, where was his family?! Elijah was losing his mind, he couldn't think straight. Whenever he managed to close his eyes, he would get images of Bonnie being harmed, his son crying for his parents. He would wake up from the horrible images but they were burned into his mind. His wife with cuts and bruises terrorizing her face, his son held by another woman, Bonnie's stomach; his twins. Their second and third additions to his family, were they okay? He prayed that they were okay, that they would live.

That night, Elijah drank so much that it put him to sleep. There were no horrible images this night but a way to get his family back. Sheila Bennett came to him in his dream, _"Elijah, I've come by request of the spirits. You must save her. Your son is trying to tell you something with those images. You must find the courage to look at them. They are horrible but there is a very important image there. They are going to kill her. Don't let them kill her. She must become–" _Sheila said, she disappeared before his eyes and Elijah woke up. It was five in the morning and Elijah was drawing, sketching the images his son was giving him. "C'mon EJ, tell daddy where you and mommy are." He whispered to himself.

_Where is my son?! Where is he?!" Bonnie cried. Elijah could hear her, he followed her voice._

"_You won't be seeing him anymore." Erick said. Elijah widened his eyes. He turned him. He was now a sleeper. Elijah looked down at his wife; she bounded to an old pipe crying. He kneeled down next her and placed his hand on her stomach. _

"_I'm coming for you, my love. I promise." Elijah said. Someone started burning her, her screams of pain, her tears of agony, sent him into a frenzy. He wanted to tear the person's throat out and shove it up his ass. _

"_DADA! DADA! HE-RE!" Elijah's son called for him, he ran to him. _

"_EJ! Tell me where you are! Please!" Elijah asked. _

"_Fol-low light! Fol-low light! Tichen, dada! Help you!" Elijah Jr. managed. _The older man then woke up. Elijah looked around and started crying again. His son and wife were in danger and he couldn't save them. Then he remembered what his son told him. "Kitchen light," Elijah asked himself confused. He walked into the kitchen and was in another dream, he could hear Bonnie crying for EJ, for him. He was outside now. He could see his son from the window. EJ smiled at him and waved, Elijah smiled and waved back, then the little one pointed. The original follow his son's tiny finger and saw the address. He knew exactly where they were now. "I'm coming for you." He assured his son and disappeared.

He ran over to his siblings' house and called for them, they never locked their door so he just walked inside. Kol and Rebekah ran down stairs with Stefan and Talia behind them. "What's wrong, Elijah? Where's Bonnie?" Rebekah asked.

"Where's EJ?!" Kol yelled.

"A Sleeper has them, one that I turned." Elijah said, Kol went into the basement and grabbed a blow torch.

"Let's go," Kol demanded walking out of the house.

"Wait! What the hell is a sleeper?" Talia asked.

"A hit-man of sorts," Elijah said. "Rebekah, Kol, follow me." The original jumped into his black Maserati and sped off. Rebekah was in a silver McLaren F1 with Stefan in the passenger seat and Kol's blow torch. Kol and Talia were on an all black ninja motorcycle. Moving through traffic and running red lights, the trio of vehicles arrived at the abandoned warehouse and walked inside. While Kol, Rebekah and Stefan started ripping out hearts and setting them on fire, Kol's personal touch; Elijah and Talia went looking for Bonnie and EJ. He could hear her faintly breathing, she was dying slowly, and he dashed to her side.

"Elijah," Bonnie called faintly. Without thinking, Elijah bit his wrist; he force feed her his blood.

"Elijah, I found EJ. Let's get out of here." Talia demanded.

"She's going into labor." Elijah stated. Talia's eyes widen, she ran inside the room to help Elijah.

"Bonnie, sweetheart, you have to push; you can do it. I know you can." Elijah encourage.

"Mama! Mama!" EJ cheered. Bonnie began to push with the little energy she had, Elijah feed her more of his blood. Was it even working?!

"Auntie Bekah!" EJ cried. Rebekah picked up her nephew and held him. She rocked him so he would stop crying. Bonnie was slowly dying. Elijah couldn't contain his tears, he was losing his wife.

Hours later, Elijah heard the cries of his twins it put a little bit of joy in his heart but not enough. "Mama no die dada!" EJ cried, he could feel her slipping away.

"Get them home," Elijah chocked. Rebekah and Talia nodded and carried the three little ones out of the warehouse.

"No! No! No! Mama! Mama! Pwease!" EJ called, he begged his father to save his mother. Elijah looked at his wife. The only female, he truly loved. Then her heart stopped. Completely.

He broke down and pulled her body into his arms, crying. "Bonnie, please. I really need you near me. You keep my mind off the edge, you're the only that knows me. Truly knows me. Please." He cried.

Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a December  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you  
And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

_[Chorus:]_  
Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

All along  
I tried to pretend it didn't matter  
If I was alone  
But deep down I know  
If you were gone  
For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn  
Cause I'm lost without you

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

_[Chorus:]_  
Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

_[Bridge:]_  
I get kind of dark  
Let it go too far  
I can be obnoxious at times  
But try and see my heart  
Cause I need you now  
So don't let me down  
You're the only thing in this world  
I would die without

_[Chorus:]_  
Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

**Erick Stromlo made the biggest mistake of his life! Epic fight being written! If you have any questions just PM me**


	8. Bring me to life

Bring me to life

_Her heart stopped_

_With his blood inside of her_

_Now she's awake and she's hungry_

_Elijah looked at his wife. The only female, he truly loved. Then her heart stopped. Completely._

Her heart had stopped but that didn't mean she was completely dead. Blood, all she wanted was blood. Human blood, trickling down her burning throat, she could feel Elijah clinging to her for dear life. She heard his words and wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him that it was going to be okay, that was alive…in a matter of speaking. Elijah stood her with her in his arms and started to walk out of the warehouse. Then she woke up, her senses heightened, she was faster, stronger. She was now a vampire. Elijah always said that you can only be one or the other; never both but the fact that she still had a magical connection to her son, to her newborn twins, made her rethink what Elijah taught her over the years.

She was definitely a vampire; the smell of human blood invaded her nostrils. She could still feel the earth, nature, so she was a witch? How was this possible? She felt everything around her, the newborn baby girl in Kol's arms, the newborn baby boy in Talia's arms and her heartbroken baby boy. He stopped crying when Bonnie was on near him. EJ looked at down at her, he could her feel her. "DADA! TISS! TISS MAMA!" EJ yelled excitedly. Elijah looked at his son, confused.

"Kiss her." Rebekah translated. That didn't really help him but he went along with it, he dropped down beside Bonnie's lifeless body and kissed her softly, to his amazement she was kissing him back. He pulled away and smiled at the emerald green eyes staring back him.

"What took so long?" Bonnie joked, in a weakened voice and hugged him tightly. Elijah held her in his arms for a few minutes before letting her go. "I need to feed." She told him, faintly. "Get the children home, please?" Elijah looked into her eyes and nodded his head.

"Get home soon." Elijah told her.

"I will." She smiled and disappeared back into the warehouse. Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Stefan and Talia headed home with the children. He wasn't in fear of her life because he knew his wife; she could be a little monster at times, something he adored about her.

Back at the warehouse, Bonnie stood behind Erick. He was talking to someone, he knew that voice. That very person would become her passport to immortality. She sped to the much older vampire and drove her hand through his ribcage behind, without remorse, she ripped his heart out and watched him drop. Bonnie just smirked at the terrified look on the human's face. "Hello Jeremy, I'm sorry to say but your grade F plan to resurrect your dead sister didn't work and unfortunately for you, I'm hungry."

"How is that unfortunate for me?" Jeremy asked. Bonnie scoffed, her face changed.

"You're dinner." She stated before driving her fangs into his neck. She removed his ring and stepped on it. His blood filling her mouth, it felt good, it cured the annoying burning in her throat that water couldn't handle. She didn't end his life, yet. "I have a family now, Jeremy and I care about them far more than I could ever care about you and your lost. Sound familiar?" Bonnie drove her fangs back into his neck and drained him. Allowing his lifeless body to drop, Bonnie set the warehouse on fire and sped home. She walked inside the house and saw her family. Elijah looked up from his daughter, dressed in a pink onesy, his eyes landed on his living, not so breathing, loving wife; she was covered in blood but never the less he smiled at her, she smiled back. The smiles they exchanged didn't stop him from wondering if she could handle herself around the children. _No better time to find out than the present._ He said in his head, she heard it. She could hear his thoughts. How was this possible? She had so many questions and no answers to any of them. A smile graced her lips when she saw her daughter. She held her arms out for the little baby; she looked just like Bonnie, with brown eyes. The new vampire cradled the baby in her arms and smiled. "Alexandria Marie Mikaelson," Bonnie suggested, looking up at her husband. He wanted to name their daughter that but thought she would hate it. Was she reading his thoughts?

"That's a perfect name," Elijah cooed and kissed her temple.

"It should be, her daddy picked it out." She grinned at her hint and her child who smiled back at her with a very Bonnie Bennett smile. "Where's Caleb?"

"Are you reading my mind?" Elijah asked.

"Yes," Bonnie answered, giggling. She took his hand and walked into the living room with the rest of her family. Damon and Klaus were there and even though she had the urge to punch both of them in their gut for their thoughts, she was happy they were there. With them, they were a part of her family. The only two people missing were Caroline and Tyler. They tied them together.

"Caleb Ryan Mikaelson and Alexandria Marie Mikaelson, wait where's EJ?" Bonnie asked.

"Sleeping, he had a long day." Elijah answered. Bonnie gave Alexandria to Elijah and dashed upstairs.

"AHH!" A groan from EJ's nursery, Bonnie casted a spell so no one would hear what was going on.

"Mama, mama, mama, come!" EJ called for his mother. Bonnie dashed into his nursery and looked at the male with two fang bites on the side of his neck. Bonnie looked at her son and grinned; EJ smiled back, his fangs showing.

Bonnie threw the man's body down the steps and put EJ back to bed. She came downstairs fully dressed in her pajama pants and tank top. She kneeled down to the male's side and turned him over. "Hello John. That's a fabulous ring you have there. You don't mind–"Bonnie grunted, ripping off John's ring and the finger it was on. "If I take do you? No? Thanks." Bonnie grinned and walked away, from the screaming man. Elijah handed his daughter to Talia and stood up; he picked him up by his throat, his face changed.

"Big mistake, Gilbert." Elijah warned. John began withering under Elijah's vice grip.

"You and your bitch killed my daughter!" He yelled weakly. Bonnie laughed. "You and your abomination you call a family deserve to die."

Something happen, he triggered Bonnie's anger. Her face changed, she dashed back into the living room and pushed Elijah into a wall, she kicked John threw the front door. She ghosted him into a tree and drove her hand through his ribcage, gripping his heart.

"You're blood isn't worth draining." Bonnie growled and ripped his heart out. Everyone looked at Bonnie amazed, shocked and terrified. Elijah walked outside, holding his own ribcage and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

**The next chapter is completely about Bonnie and children's powers. Elijah is definitely a big part of it. It'll be like he's the only who can calm them down when they're angry. I'm doing my research on emotions right now so I know how to enhance them for the story.**


	9. Zero Gravity

**Zero Gravity**

**A/N: So who else was annoyed but the lack excitement during the vampire sex scene, yes I hate Delena but they have gave them **_**more**_** and yes its network TV but still their sex scene was the most boring thing I've ever suffered through. It put me to sleep so I don't even know what happen during the rest of the episode. My take on vampire sex will be a hell of a lot more interesting.**

The house was empty except for the sleeping babies and the happily couple. She felt something come over her. Her body was suddenly filled with the desire to sleep with her husband. They hadn't had sex since the twins were conceived so they were long overdue for a little alone time. A sneaky smirk danced across the telepathic witch's lips as she stood up. "I'm a little cold," she turned off the television and looked at her husband, the same smirk on her lips. "Come upstairs with me?" She asked, making her way the swirled steps, her hips swaying seductively. Elijah grinned and followed his wife upstairs to their bedroom. He spun her around while on the step and kissed her passionately and deeply. Their tongues fought for dominance as they ripped the shirts off of his each other. Elijah moved to her neck, driving his fangs in her neck. She released a moan as her husband began to drink from her. Her eyes should lightly, moaning softly and gripping his brunette tresses tightly. His hands had a tight grip on her hips, he moved her them under her ass and lifted her, her legs instantly around his waist.

Using his speed, he dashed them upstairs and slammed her back into the wall; she exclaimed and dug her nails into his shoulder blade, drawing blood. Elijah released a deep growl from his throat. Bonnie drove her own fangs in his neck; it sent chills down his spin to know they were blood sharing. Something he hadn't done in a long time. He dashed into their bedroom, they fell to the bed. Bonnie finally pulled away from Elijah's neck while yanking off his belt; he pulled off her jeans and panties, throwing the behind him. Bonnie grew impatient; she pulled him in between her legs and pushed his pants and boxers down his legs, he pushed inside of her. She cried out in pleasure and moaned, again his fangs sunk into her shoulders as he thrusts inside of her. Bonnie arched her back into him and moaned his name, "Harder." She demanded, Elijah complied with her request and thrusts his hips into hers at a vampire speed.

Her moans became louder, she wanted more. She needed all of him, using her vampire speed, she flipped them over, his length going deeper inside of her, right where she wanted. Her hips began to roll into his, her nails pushing themselves through his chest, his hips pushing up into hers continuing to hit the exact spot she wanted him to. Her bra finally came off and was thrown behind her without stopping the rhythm of their colliding hips. She bent down to kiss him, passionately. They hit their climax together, but Elijah was far from finished with the newly turned vampire. The next six hours consisted of Bonnie being on all fours screaming and begging for more, for her husband not to stop; they had moved to the shower. With their newly born twins right next door, they were grateful they hadn't woken up. EJ on the other hand slept like a hibernating bear!

The couple ended up back in bed, Bonnie in his pajama shirt and a fresh pair of panties, Elijah was in his boxer briefs and pajama bottoms his arms tightly around her as they slept the rest of the night away.

**Family–** Bonnie woke up at twelve in the afternoon, she nearly slept the day away and for a good reason though, she was in pain. Everyone on her was in excruciating pain. How was that possible? She was a vampire after all. It must have been because she was still part witch. She ran her fingers over Elijah's fang marks. They sent a small surge of pain through her body but it brought back the sexy memory of the previous night. She snapped out of it when she heard her son calling for her.

"Mama! Here!" EJ called, Bonnie walked into his nursery and picked him up. He hugged his mother's neck, laying his head on her shoulder. She carried the little boy out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. The family was having a little get together, they hadn't had a drama free night a while, double doppelgänger death, two pregnancies, a wedding and another double Gilbert remorseless death. Tyler and Caroline had announced their engagement and Caroline made Bonnie her maid of honor, Tyler made Damon his best man which didn't sit well with Elijah, it meant the older Salvatore would be touching his wife. But of course, Bonnie assured him that she wasn't going anywhere especially not with Damon Salvatore.

Damon was on sulk time because he couldn't get the girl he wanted. She was with someone else, an original that raised her from a small child to a twenty-one year old adult that bared his three children and took his last name. Bonnie Mikaelson. The name rang over and over again in his head; he buried his face into his pillow and groaned. _Bonnie Salvatore would have sounded better but Bonnie Mikaelson?! But my own selfishness pushed her away. I had the girl that was just about me, no one else but because of my one idiocy, she's married to an original. She becomes this badass hybrid and she's married to an original. It's for the best though, I could have never loved Bonnie like she deserved. _Damon thought as he laid in bed, still sulking. An eternity of misery began for his was when Bonnie became Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson. Immortal children soon following making him want to drive a stake through his heart. At least he had her immortally. He and his brother would be joining them for a stress free, drama-less night and everyone could use one.

The source of their drama, stress and heartache was dead, along with a few useless others, the chef was busy moving around the checking when Bonnie walked inside with Alexandria in her arms, she was wide awake and gently clawing at Bonnie's chest. Bonnie grimaced at the surges of pain her little girl was causing her but she knew she wasn't doing it on purpose. Alexandria placed her hand on a visible bruise, within seconds, the bruise was gone. "Mama wetter mow!" Alexandria called out excitedly. Bonnie looked down at her chest and noticed the bruise gone. She looked at her daughter in shock and excitement.

"You are something special, just like your brothers." She mused, "I'll have to talk to Emily, and maybe she can tell me more about all of them."

"Hun-gee!" Alex demanded. Raoul, their chef had at least twenty bottles of milk and twenty more of blood, just to be on the safe side. The three baby Mikaelson's were very picky, they wanted what they wanted and they just had to give it to them. Bonnie walked over to the special refrigerator, brought specially for the babies and picked out a bottle of blood and fed her daughter.

"Raoul, it smells delicious in here!" Bonnie complimented.

Raoul smiled sweetly, "Thank you Miss Bonnie, I make nothing but the best for the Mikaelson family." He spoke in a French accent.

Bonnie smiled softly. "And we couldn't be more grateful, how are things with you and the husband?" She asked biting into a strawberry.

"Ah, Miss Bonnie, I've been meaning to ask you, how would you know if your husband is having an affair?" He asked. Bonnie sighed.

"There is always a feeling in the pit of your stomach, it's not a good, warm and fuzzy feeling either. But you'll know." Bonnie advised. "Where are these feelings coming from?"

"My husband and I have been arguing lately over little things and petty things. He wants to be free and careless and I want to be married and happy, married to someone who loves me for me not what I can do in the kitchen or bedroom. Monsieur Elijah is so good to you, he notices everything about you and then some; my husband," Raoul paused and sighed, Bonnie put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He does not seem to know anything about me." He continued.

"Hey, now Raoul, you have a lot to offer. You are smart, passionate, loving, caring. You are comfortable in your own skin. If you husband truly loves you he'll be willing to work things out." Bonnie comforted with a smile. "Why don't you take the rest of the month off, Hmm? We'll get someone to fill your spot while you're away."

"Oh thank you Miss Bonnie, that means so much to me. I'll leave as soon as I'm finished in the kitchen." Raoul said overjoyed. He hugged Bonnie tightly and got back to work. Bonnie giggled and walked outside with Alexandria in her arms. Her guests were finally arriving, Caroline dashed over and hugged her best friend and kissed Alexandria on her cheek. The little girl giggled and licked Caroline's cheek, it was her way kissing.

Tyler, Klaus, Kol and Elijah were in the pool house playing poker with EJ and Caleb watching television. Rebekah, Stefan and Damon had finally arrived. EJ stumbled his way from the pool house to his aunt Rebekah. The older blonde picked her nephew up and carried him back into the pool house, Caroline was holding Caleb. Bonnie and Alexandria had finally joined the group giving the guys kisses on their cheeks.

"Bad dada! No wooing wown mama tart!" Alex claimed.

"I'm sorry baby girl forgive me?" Elijah answered his little girl. Bonnie just giggled, everyone laughed.

"Hmm, Otway dada, me wove you berry wuch!" Alex said and reached for her father. Elijah took her from Bonnie and kissed her temple.

Caroline handed Caleb to Tyler while she and Bonnie helped Raoul bring the food into the pool house. "The strawberries are mine, don't you take them." Bonnie warned the poker player group of men.

"Where are the nachos?" Stefan called. Elijah stole a strawberry while Bonnie hand Stefan the nachos. Tyler was blowing on Caleb's tummy, making his laughing. Stefan tried to kiss Rebekah with cheesy lips but Rebekah dodged his kisses giggling. Kol was beating Klaus, Elijah and Damon at the game of poker but after the fifth hand, Alexandria's powers kicked in she began telling her father what to play through his thoughts, though he wouldn't say that out loud. _Reverse Telepathy, Bonnie can read my mind; Alexandria can send me messages from hers. I wonder that EJ and Caleb can do._ Elijah thought. Bonnie and the girls were busy watching NCIS.

"Tony and Ziva just need to get together and make epic little DiNozzo babies. That's all I'm saying." Caroline noted. Bonnie laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Can you imagine Tony and Ziva finally getting together?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes! The earth will move." Bonnie laughed. "I'll be right back; I need to get stuff for the babies." She stood up from her seat and walked out the pool house and back into the house. She headed upstairs, picking up their shirts that were left the previous night and dropped them in the trash. "I owe him a new shirt." Bonnie opened the hallway closet and collected a few things the children. Their rooms in the pool house weren't ready just yet so they couldn't go to sleep in their rooms. When Bonnie closed the closet door and turned around, she turned around and saw Emily smiling at her.

"AH!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Hello Bonnie, you know why I'm here don't you?" Emily asked. Bonnie gulped and nodded her head.

"How is any of this possible, Emily?" Bonnie asked.

"Three-hundred years ago, a spell casted by a very powerful Bennett witch, to protect her family's descendants. The spell altered our blood so we could protect ourselves from her fate. We could see when danger was coming or was near. We would become the most feared generation of witches in existence. If we were to become vampires, our power would only increase. Your children and future children will become the most powerful beings in existence, far more powerful than I ever was. Elijah's blood mixed with your altered blood, no one stands a chance against you, him or them. Her lover, well I should say former lover told the townspeople of Salem that she was in fact a witch. Though he had a witch helping him, jump from Lockwood body to Lockwood body. This man is the reason I burned in 1864, this man was working with Katherine Pierce. This man is a Lockwood in another Lockwood's body. You must kill him before he kills–

Before Emily could finish, Bonnie dashed back to the pool house and snapped Tyler's neck.

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed. As Caroline exclaimed another person rose from Tyler's body. George Lockwood, holding Caleb, he went to kill Caleb but the little boy stunned him. Elijah dashed and snatched his son from the man's grip; he put him in a circle with his siblings.

"The most powerful Bennett witch, since Emily. You are no match for me." George smirked. Bonnie matched his smirk with one of her own.

"Correction, you are no match for me." Bonnie sped and sent her hands threw his abdomen and ripped him in half. George screams died with him.

"Told you," Bonnie said deadpanned, cocking her eyebrow. The children let out a cry in unison and set George's body to fire.

**The ending raises a lot of questions I know! But don't worry I will be touching on the Bennett's past in the next chapter. I'm making this chapter epic because it's the 10****th**** chapter and I'm really proud of this story and grateful for every reader/ fan I have made. I will say this, Bennett blood is irresistible. **


	10. Going back to the start

Going back to the start

_Three-hundred years ago, a spell casted by a very powerful Bennett witch, to protect her family's descendants. The spell altered our blood so we could protect ourselves from her fate. We could see when danger was coming or was near. We would become the most feared generation of witches in existence. If we were to become vampires, our power would only increase. Your children and future children will become the most powerful beings in existence, far more powerful than I ever was. Elijah's blood mixed with your altered blood, no one stands a chance against you, him or them. Her lover, well I should say former lover told the townspeople of Salem that she was in fact a witch, though he had a witch helping him, jump from Lockwood body to Lockwood body. This man is the reason I burned in 1864, this man was working with Katherine Pierce. This man is a Lockwood in another Lockwood's body. You must kill him before he kills–_

One second she was snapping Tyler's neck, the next his ancestor raises from his body, then she ripping Tyler's ancestor in half; literally. Bonnie looked around the room, everyone was staring at her as if she were an alien and they were ready to dissect her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID WE JUST SEE?!" Caroline finally broke the silence. "I know I'm not the only one who witnessed a creepy ghost guy come out of Tyler's body." She was freaking out. Bonnie looked at Elijah.

"Bonnie," Elijah called.

"Emily came to me a little while ago, long story short, George Lockwood possessed Tyler's body and I had to kill him." Bonnie confessed.

"What about Tyler?" Caroline asked.

"He'll live." Bonnie said warmly.

"And you," Elijah questioned. "And the children,"

"Three hundred years ago, a witch casted a spell that would change the Bennett family for generations to come, she altered our blood so we could see, feel, and know when danger was coming. My blood mixed with yours, Elijah," Bonnie walked closer to him. "Our family is unstoppable. Our children, future children, grandchildren, no one stands a chance against us."

"So what about your blood," Rebekah asked.

"I don't know. There's so much to a spell like that, that the witch who casts it would drain herself to death just to perfect it."

"Three hundred years ago? During the insanity that was the Salem Witch Trials?" Damon asked. "George was around my age in 1864, before Stefan and myself were turned." Damon chimed in.

"You didn't notice anything a bit…off about him?" Bonnie asked. Damon shook his head.

"I never truly took an interest in the man, truth be told, Judgy–

"Bonnie," Elijah cut in. "Her name is Bonnie and _that _is what you will call her from now on. Do I make myself clear, Salvatore?" Bonnie cut feel Elijah's anger rising, she took his hand and pulled him closer to her.

"Relax, the both of you. We're in this together." Bonnie said, she looked up at Elijah with doe eyes. Almost instantly, Elijah calmed down. "Damon, Stefan I need you to go back to Mystic Falls and get everyone's records. We need to find out as much as we can about our families dating three hundred years ago." Bonnie instructed. She watched the two males walk out of the pool house; she had to take the plate of nachos from Stefan on his way out.

"You had to call her "Judgy" didn't you? Stick to Bonnie and live for another couple hundred centuries." Stefan noted walking to the car.

"I can't help it, Stefan. I'm trying to suppress my feelings for Bonnie; do you know how hard that it is?" Damon confessed.

"Well you better get over it soon, you had your chance, Damon and now that she's someone else's you want to make your feelings loud."

"I want what I want, Stefan." Damon snapped.

"She's not a toy! You can't just play with her, break her and when someone else fixes her to _your _liking and show her the love and attention she deserves expect to get her back in mint condition. She's not a rare action figure. You had your chance and when you ripped into her throat, you also broke her heart. Let's go back to Mystic Falls get what we need to get and get back." Stefan spat, getting into the passenger side of the car.

Back at the pool house, Klaus and Kol carried Tyler to a bedroom with Caroline following behind them. Rebekah tended to the little ones while Bonnie and Elijah cleaned up and put the food away, leaving some out since they were going to be pulling an all-nighter while trying to find more information about Salem Witches who just humans who didn't act "normally". Bonnie hooked up all of their computers and laptops.

"During the Salem Witch Trials, the state killed 150 innocent human beings including two nine and eleven year old little girls." Rebekah noted. "I was there during that time. They never questioned if these innocent people were witches why didn't they just cast a spell and free themselves."

"Back then people saw being different as witchcraft, or some even just wanted to get rid of their wives to cover an affair." Elijah chimed in. Bonnie listened to them intently while getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Then what was George Lockwood's purpose of wanting to get rid of my ancestor?" Bonnie questioned.

"Power, it's always power. Maybe she didn't do something for him and he got pissed and sold her out." Kol spoke, entering the kitchen and grabbing a beer.

"But that's just it, what could he possibly want from her that he wasn't getting from his other witch?"

"A spell, perhaps," Elijah added. "A spell that would make him immortal but at the time barely anyone new about the immortality spell our mother used so your ancestor would have to use dark magic. If she used dark magic it would have chipped away at his life."

"So someone used that spell, crumbles to dust and takes over Tyler's body to kill me and our children." Bonnie noted, grabbing a strawberry and biting into the sweet fruit.

"Also, how does Caroline fit into the equation?" Rebekah asked, taking the nachos.

"Caroline would have been collateral damage." Klaus finally chimed in.

"So what, she's still in this somehow." Bonnie corrected.

"That's just it, Bonnie; she's not. She's not in this at all. George Lockwood wanted revenge on _your _family and wanted to take it out on you and your children. Caroline would have been collateral damage." Klaus re-corrected. Bonnie glared at Klaus knowing he was wrong. Caroline and Bonnie were linked in a way.

"Then why chose Tyler?" Rebekah asked.

"Right, Tyler has two older brothers, Justin Lockwood and Kevin Lockwood, so why Tyler?" Kol asked. Klaus looked at his younger brother and arched his brother.

"What if Caroline's lineage is more than human?" Bonnie questioned. "Caroline has always been more than she seemed. When we were all human, she was a little bitchy and cranky but that's only because she wanted to be loved but everyone gunned for Doppelganger twat and she became a little jaded but Caroline was and is so much more than she thinks. She's always been–

"A Sylph," Caroline said.

"Which is why you were able to kick Damon's ass," Bonnie noted. Caroline nodded. "Sylph blood mixed with vampire blood you get a hybrid. One that could have taken us out with just her anger." Caroline turned away and started crying, Bonnie pulled her into a hugged.

"Bon, you have to know that I wouldn't have done anything to hurt your family." Caroline stated. Bonnie smiled.

"I know, Care. I know."

"What the hell is a Sylph?!" Kol asked. Bonnie looked at her brother-in-law with her eyebrow cocked.

"A nature creature," Rebekah answered.

"And a servant of nature, you two are meant to be friends." Elijah looked at them.

"Who do you think helped me with the deaths of the doppelgangers?" Bonnie grinned at her husband. Elijah smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead. "We protect each other," Bonnie smiled.

"And always will."

"Wait I got another question, Bonnie do you have a real blood type?" Kol asked.

"No, I don't." Bonnie answered.

"So neither does our children," Elijah added.

"No limits, with regular blood you're limited, you're a vampire's weakness, a binge of sorts." Klaus added.

"So is hers, trust me." Elijah chimed.

"I still have your fang marks and other bruises caused by you." Bonnie noted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Bad dada!" Alex called. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, bad dada," Bonnie arched her eyebrow.

"At least you can still walk." Elijah shrugged.

"Barely!" she shouted.

"Elijah!" Rebekah exclaimed. Kol gave his older brother a hug; Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah gave them a 'wtf' look.

"It's a man thing, you wouldn't understand." Kol explained "Details!"

"You say one word; you'll be using your hand for three centuries." Bonnie said through clenched teeth. Elijah thought for a moment.

"Use your imagination little brother," Elijah quickly spoke, Bonnie grinned to herself.

"I just got a text from Stefan; they're waiting to board the plane now. Should I tell him that we've figured out almost everything and they can come back?" Rebekah asked.

"God no, can't it just be us for a little while? I love Stefan but Damon is like a cancer; he gets worse and worse with each passing second." Caroline intercepted.

"She has a point," Elijah agreed.

"It's only because he wants Bonnie. He nearly ruined the wedding." Rebekah said. Bonnie arched her eyebrow.

"So did Klaus," Kol reminded. Elijah looked at his brother.

"Uh hi," Bonnie interrupted. "I'm standing right here and can I just say that I want no one else but my husband? Can no one accept that?" She shook her head.

"Yeah, Klaus; can you accept that while you were wasting time searching for your doppelganger, Elijah was busy taking–"Bonnie covered Caroline's mouth quickly.

"Say another word and I'm breaking out 'the picture' you know what I'm talking about." The small hybrid threatened, the blonde's eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." She pulled out her iPhone and showed her the picture.

"Bonnie! You said you got rid of those!"

"I lied."

"Delete the picture, mini Mikaelson."

"I rather not," Bonnie dashed out of the pool house; Caroline chased after her and tackled her into the pool.

**Out of Body– **While splashing each other, Shelia and Emily appeared. Elijah saw them and dashed outside but it was too late, they and Bonnie were gone. The only thing left behind was Bonnie's empty shell of a body. "Where did they go?" Elijah asked, grabbing her phone. A text message from his phone came through, he open the message, confused. "_Going back to started, be back soon. Leave body where it is._" Elijah cocked his eyebrow and put the phone away.

_Bonnie was in 1692, one hour before the burning of Lea Bennett. The most powerful witch of her time, she managed to keep her powers hidden for three and a half decades. She looked around at the puritan wear the townspeople where dressed in. She would have stuck out like a sore thumb if anyone could see her. _

"_Aaliyah dearest, give me your hand," Lea demanded with sweetness in her tone. The young girl gave her mother hand. It was cut into; the blood drops feel into the steam kettle. Aaliyah quickly wrapped her hand when she heard someone walking up their front porch steps. Lea smiled and kissed her child's head. "It is only Justine Forbes, my dearest." Lea comforted. _

_Justine walked into the house, caring a little baby girl in her arms. "They are coming to take you tonight. You must hurry, Lea." _

"_I am almost finished; I just need the blood of a Sylph. It will keep the spell from breaking for centuries to come." Lea explained. Aaliyah held out her arms for the little baby girl, a small smile on her face. Justine smile back and allowed the little girl hold her daughter._

"_We are going to be best friends forever, little Caroline." Aaliyah smiled. Justine and Lea smiled at each other._

"_Even in death," Justine began to cry. Lea placed a cut in the palm of her best friend's hand and let the drops fall into the ingredients. She began the chant; the ingredients she mixed together began to boil into a red liquid. Lea poured the liquid into a cup and drank some; Aaliyah watched her mother and handed the baby to Justine. _

"_Randal! Come inside! You must drink." Lea instructed of her son. Randal ran inside and stood next to his younger sister. "In my death, I wish for you not to weep for me but to pray and produce the strongest of children. Us as a family will not leave this world without leaving our mark. A descendent of both of our families, shall live on and prosper, learning to never back down from the fight a head. Randal, my son, in my death, I only wish I have left you with the importance of being a man, a Bennett and I hope that you take what I have taught you through twenty years of life and pass it on to your own little ones one day. My dearest Aaliyah, May you grow strong and the most beautiful in this world, putting your family above all. I may not have lived long to teach you the importance of being a woman but I do hope I have left an imprint on your childhood. Be strong, not only for me but yourselves as well." Lea hugged her children and watched them drink the liquid and drop into a long sleep. She hugged her best friend one last time and walked out of the house. _

**Now we are free–**___Bonnie watched everything with tears in her eyes. The officials took Lea to the stake and tied her to it. "Lea Bennett, you are hereby accused of being a witch–"The official began but was cut off. _

"_And I am. I am proud to be what I am and the only reason I am standing before you hypocrites is because you are all to blind to see that witches are not evil but it is you who are the evil ones. You don't take the time from your mistresses and other evil deeds to see what is in front of you. May you all rot in the hell you are bound for; how dare you do the Lord's work and claim to be so righteous and free from sin?! May the lord have mercy on your souls" Lea said. She looked directly at Bonnie and smiled, then at the sky and promised herself that she would not scream. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing they were causing her such pain and her family such grief. Soon the flames engulfed her small body. Bonnie watched the unforgiving flames take her ancestor's life but Justine, her child and Lea's children left the town of Salem and ended up in Mystic Falls, Virginia. _

Entering her own body, she looked around at everyone staring at her. She swam to edge of the pool and pulled Elijah in; she kissed him passionately while everyone splashed in.

"Our children will have the best of both worlds. Just like us." She told. Elijah smiled and hugged her tightly.

**A/N: I hope this clears up everything! I'm taking a short hiatus because chapters 11-15 need to be planned out. R&R and don't hesitate to ask questions! **


	11. Resurrection

**Resurrection **

After a few months, our three little ones have grown up

Bonnie and Klaus make a deal to save Elijah

Caroline begins to plan her wedding with the help of her friends

**Two months ago–** _On a full moon, Tyler had broken loose from the cellar The Mikaelson's built for him. While Elijah was taking out the dirty diapers and other garbage, Tyler attacked him, biting him on his arm. Elijah smacked him across the field and dashed back into the house. Bonnie raced to his side, helping him to a seat. _

"_I'm going to die, Bonnie. You have to kill me." Elijah demanded. _

"_No! I can fix this. I know I can." She declared. _

"_No, you would have allow Niklaus to break the curse–_

"_Then so be it Elijah! I'm not losing you!" She declared once again. She looked into his eyes with fear of losing her husband, anger from not being able to protect him and tears from trying to suppress the weak side to herself. She never showed it, not even a little bit. Bonnie held on to the words the words he spoke to her, what seemed like a lifetime ago. "Sixteen years ago, you promised to protect me at all cost and you have, you've saved my life and shielded it so many times I don't have any enough fingers or toes to count. You saved my life, now it's my turn to save yours."_

_Elijah's eyes softened as looked at her and kissed her passionately, then fell asleep. With her strength she carried him upstairs to bed, and then slid a dagger through his chest. "Always and forever, Elijah."_

_Bonnie had brought Elena back from the dead, a full human. Then helped Klaus break the curse, he killed a werewolf and a vampire made by Bonnie herself. Then he drank from Elena, his bones to started to break, he started to transform but just like before, she would keep him in check. Once his transformation finished, Bonnie feed Elena her blood and snapped her neck. With the help of Damon and Stefan, she put Elena in the back of Damon's car._

"_And if she doesn't transform?" Damon asked._

"_Do you think I give a damn about that, Salvatore? My husband is dying from a werewolf bite and I just had to make a deal with the devil to save his life." Bonnie boomed. _

"_He's an original, he'll live. Elena won't!" Damon yelled._

"_I DON'T CARE ABOUT ELENA! I CARE ABOUT MY CHILDREN'S FATHER, MY HUSBAND AND IF SHE CHOOSES TO DIE, I'LL WRITE HER A GREAT EULOGY. Now if you would like to see two hundred years old, I suggest you get a move on before I rip your heart out and shove it down your throat." She growled. Extreme anger came from Bonnie and the heat the exscinded from her body scared the Salvatore brothers. Damon's eyes widened at her words, those were the same exact words Damon said to Elena about Bonnie, now the tables were being turned on him and he was crushed in between unable to move any limb. _

**Present time–** EJ was now the size of a three year old and the twins Caleb and Alexandria were the size of two year olds. Elijah was perfectly healed from his wolf bite, Bonnie and Caroline were scouting for buildings, and they wanted to start their own business. Elena was a vampire, turned to stop Klaus from the hopeful attempt of creating his own race. She may have been vampire but she was still a servant of nature and most importantly she was a wife and a mother, Bonnie wasn't stupid enough to the doppelganger to alive just so he have his hybrid way with her blood.

Tonight the boys were having their first annual boys' night. All of the guys were in the pool house. Their cook was still on vacation and Bonnie agreed to fix the hors d`oeuvres for the boys. While in the pool house, Elijah pulled Bonnie to him and kissed her softly. "Stay with us?" He asked her, holding her by her waist, her arms around his neck.

"No girls allowed, Elijah. You promised. No offense, Bonnie." Kol stated. Bonnie giggled.

"None taken," She stated with a smile before turning to her husband. "It seems I'm not allowed, Lijah. But if you be good, I'll dress up in the cheerleader uniform for you…its new and I really like this one so no destroying it!" She whispered in his ear, before walking out of the pool house. Elijah grinned to himself and watched her walk away.

"I could use some time alone with the children." She noted looking at her three little ones on the couch, they were watch ESPN, EJ and Caleb we're excited about it but Alexandria wanted to cry bloody murder. Bonnie could see in her eyes. She smiled softly and changed the channel to The Huggle Monsters, something all three of them enjoyed. The pain in Alex's eyes calmed, there was knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it, rolled her eyes.

"Elena what do you want?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk, please?" Bonnie took in a breathe and let her enter. "You had children? How is that possible?"

"My mommy more secial than you that how! Now get out of the way!" EJ yelled. Elena arched her eyebrow and moved out of the T.V.

"EJ, that was rude. Apologize." Bonnie demanded.

"I sowwy, I just wove the wuggle honsters and my mommy!" He apologized.

"Mama! I have to pee but I don't wanna wiss it!" Caleb called.

"I'll pause it, dash upstairs." She promised and paused the television show. Caleb dashed upstairs to use the bathroom.

"Mama, I wanna see daddy. Tan I go in pool house?" Alex asked.

"Hold on, I'll ask him okay?" Alex nodded her head as her mother called the pool house.

"Hello?" Klaus answered.

"Nik, where's Lijah?" Bonnie asked.

"Right here, Lijah, it's the Mrs." Klaus called.

"Yes, My love?" Elijah answered.

"Alex wants to come see you, is it okay?"

"No!" Kol hollered in the background.

"Tell Kol to shut up."

"Bon's said shut up, and yes, it's okay if she comes." Elijah beamed.

Alex smiled grew when she heard her dad say it was okay to come and see him. She jumped off the couch and bounced to her mom. Bonnie giggled, picking her up in her arms.

"Elena, I'll be right back. Could you wait for me in the kitchen?" Caleb came running down and took the remote from the table to press play. "They'll be okay in their world." She promised. Elena smiled and nodded her head.

Bonnie walked to the pool house with bouncy Alexandria in her arms; she turned the knob and walking inside.

"DADDY!" Alex yelled.

"Alex! C'mere little one!" Elijah called taking his daughter and kissing her temple.

"Daddy spend time wiff us tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Kol, say it out loud and I'll rip out your tongue." Bonnie deadpanned.

"He is my brother, Bonnie."

"Talia's my cousin, what would be your point?" She asked.

"I guess I don't have one." Kol looked down at his cards.

"Yes sweetheart, we'll go away for a while. Where do you want to go?" Elijah asked, trying the pull the tension from the room.

"Hawywy!" Alex said. Elijah looked at Bonnie for translation.

"Hawaii, love." She answered. Elijah nodded his head and laughed.

"We'll go to Hawywy for a month."

"WAYYY!" She yelled and giggled.

"Tell me little one, do you want another sibling?" Elijah asked. Bonnie shook her head, telling her to say no.

"Um…do I stay the baby of the family?" She asked.

"Not exactly, but you get to boss your younger siblings around."

"Hmm…mommy, me want sibwilings."Alex demanded. Bonnie dropped her head in defeat and smiled.

"We'll talk about it, okay? Because three just isn't enough for daddy."

"Of course not," Elijah said, as he looked down Bonnie's shirt.

"Daddy!" Alex demanded her father's attention.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Elijah kissed her cheek, making her giggle. Bonnie laughed, kissing both of them before leaving.

**Why did you bring me back? –** Bonnie walked into the kitchen and saw Elena. She knew what she was going to asked before she even asked. The same way she knew what Kol was thinking and the same way she knew Elijah wanted to name the twins Caleb and Alexandria. But of course, even without reading her mind, Elena was an open book, pretty easy to read and predictable. She fixed them something to eat and drink.

"You brought me back," Elena started.

"Yeah, I was there when I did it." Bonnie sassed.

"I wanted know why Bonnie, you hate me."

"Yup, I know I hate you. Well," She paused. "Not hate per say, but a very, VERY strong dislike. You daggered my now husband, then boyfriend. Do you expect me just let that go?" She asked.

"No but I want to make things better between you and I." Elena pleaded.

Bonnie arched her eyebrow. "You realize that's impossible right? I can't forgive you."

"Then why did you bring me back?" Elena hinted.

"Because my husband's life was in danger, I needed your blood to tell turn Klaus into a hybrid. Then I turned you." Bonnie explained handing her a plate of shrimp linguine and wine.

"I got that part, but I don't understand why my blood was needed." Elena began to eat her food as Bonnie sat down with her own.

"You're the doppelganger. You were created to help Klaus break his curse. It works both ways, I killed the wolf gene but it could be brought back with your blood, which is why I killed you without hesitation. Hurts, doesn't it?" Bonnie sipped her wine with a grin on her lips.

"I'm stuck on twenty?" Elena asked.

"And talkative while asking the wrong questions," The hybrid pointed out.

"I can be killed can't I? But not by you." Elena acknowledged.

Bonnie smirked and nodded her head. "You can only be killed by my father-in law. It was his blood that brought you back. Only by his hand can you be killed."

"And if he dies?"

"You die. A three way street, Elena, Mikael's blood lives within you and does mine; Elijah's blood; If Elijah dies, I die and so you. If Mikael dies, so do you or Mikael can just kill you himself. All with the spell I created."

Elena looked at Bonnie with fear in her eyes; Bonnie smirked at her former best friend.

"Sucks to be the doppelganger right now, huh?" Mikael asked from behind Elena. "Only a true Mikaelson and even better witch than my wife would be able to come up with a spell to kill the doppelganger in three significant ways. A life tied to three others."

_But when you learn your lesson  
Come like a prodigal son  
Read the big sign at the airport  
Bienvenue from Hell, mon amour_

_And when you learn your lesson_  
_Come like a prodigal son_  
_Read the big sign at the airport_  
_Bienvenue from Hell, mon amour_

_Mon amour, mon amour..._

_Passengers with destination_  
_Passengers with destination_  
_Passengers with destination to Hell_  
_Please proceed to your gate, we are ready to board now._

**I hope you guys like the new chapter back! I love the character Mikael so I had to add him into the story somehow! I enjoyed writing the family moments, they're always my favorites and will be more in the coming chapters!  
**


End file.
